


El Crack

by LisaxParker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Futbol AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De su humildad Martín saltó al éxito y ahora es simplemente un crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Copa Chile

**Author's Note:**

> En sintonía con la Copa Centenario!

Años después, cuando se encontrara refugiado, seguro y protegido en un departamento asentado en un barrio alto de Santiago, Martín habría de recordar aquella tarde en la Villa 31, recogido y apretado en un rincón de aquella casita que se caía a pedazos, abrazando una pelota de fútbol arruinada y rezando para que los balazos que se escuchaban tan alto se detuvieran por fin. En ese entonces habría de tener unos diez años y los únicos recuerdos que persistían en su cabeza era que la tarde estaba tan oscura y su mamá y su hermana Victoria no estaban en casa. 

Para haber vivido en la Villa 31 se necesita coraje y un poco de mala suerte. Martín había vivido ahí y recordaba hacerlo desde que tiene memoria. Acompañado de su mamá y su hermana, era común que pasara las tardes en la cancha de tierra que un hombre que esperaba ser alcalde había construido para ganarse los votos de las mujeres que reconocían que sus hijos estaban más contentos desde que podían ir a jugar y ensuciarse la cara. 

La pelota que tenía la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Fue un regalo de ese papá que no conoció nunca pero que su mamá jamás dejó de pensar y probablemente de querer. Un par de veces Martín había deseado tener algunos billetes para cambiarla pero su mamá, que trabajaba de mesera en un localcito unas cuadras más allá, nunca parecía tener suficiente para algo que no era más que un lujo. Victoria tampoco tenía muñecas nuevas. Las pocas que cubrían la mesita de la pieza que compartía con su mamá y con Martín eran imitaciones bien malas de Barbie, y tenían el pelo rubio tan masacrado que ni siquiera podía pasarles la peineta por encima.

Martín pasaba las horas de la tarde, cuando llegaba de la escuela, corriendo de aquí para allá en la cancha. Había varios vecinitos y amiguitos que le hacían compañía. Por esos tiempos todos estaban maravillados de lo que este chico, este pequeño alfa, podía hacer con la pelota. Ellos venían a mirarlo porque les gustaba verlo hacer sus piruetas y sus lujos con la pelota. Porque desde chiquito no tenía más amor que el balón y no se entretenía con otra cosa que no fuera correr y pasarse a uno, dos, tres, cuatro rivales. 

Entre las personas que venían a mirarlo estaba un cura. Rubio y alto, un beta con zapatos negros lustrados y pantalón y camisa del mismo color. Sergio Echagüe era su nombre. Venía de gente adinerada pero todo en él demostraba humildad y caridad como no se había visto en otro cura que llegara antes a la Villa. El cura Echagüe se paraba todas las tardes en medio de la calle, afuera de la línea y veía a Martín con ojos esperanzados. Él conocía a la mamá de Martín y también a su hermana y sabía que eran gente de bien. Pobres como tantos ahí en la Villa, pero gente sana, de buen corazón. 

Un día, cuando Martín alcanzaba los diez años, el cura Echagüe habló con su madre y le pidió permiso para llevar al niño a probarse a una escuelita de fútbol pequeñita de la capital. La mamá le sonrió agradecida, pero le recordó que no tenía plata para pagar las lecciones de Martín. El cura Echagüe le respondió que no había problema, que él iba a encargarse de eso. Martín recordaría sus palabras después de mucho tiempo:

\- Tiene un gran talento. Y en esta Villa hay muchos vicios. Un chico de la calidad de él se va a perder. Además, ¿cómo sabe? El fútbol puede ser la salida que buscan. 

Ese día, más tarde, Martín volvía a la Villa dando saltitos por la calle; sostenía en sus manos el balón nuevo que le habían regalado. Había dejado en la esquina al cura en la iglesia y volvía a casa apurado para darle la noticia a su mamá y a Victoria. Pero cuando llegó, no encontró a nadie. Buscó por el comedor que estaba en la misma habitación del living, entró a la cocina y al baño chiquitos y luego a la pieza pero nadie estaba.

Entonces empezó. El ruido de balazos como fuegos artificiales pero más crudo, más doloroso. Martín levantó la mirada y lo único que hizo fue correr a esconderse al ladito de la cama. Abrazó su pelota y esperó hasta que el ruido cesara, pero no por eso las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas rojas dejaron de caer. 

Los fuegos artificiales en Santiago se oían por la televisión. Martín abrió los ojos y miró el espacio pequeño desde la cama puesta en la habitación que compartía con su compañero de equipo. Los ruidos le llevaron a recordar el momento en el que todo comenzó. Chile acababa de ganar la Copa América. Él no había visto el partido. 

O  
O

Hernán González alisó las imperceptibles arrugas de su traje negro y se abrió camino a través de los pasillos angostos del complejo deportivo Raimundo Tupper. A su lado avanzaba su hijo Manuel, un omega flaco de cara redondita y ojos tristones y nariz respingada, que parecía más atento que él a las instalaciones del complejo y a sus recuadros de jugadores importantes del equipo allá yaciendo sobre las murallas. 

No había necesidad para Hernán de mirar como lo hacía su hijo porque él conocía los recovecos de los pasillos del complejo de memoria y por lo tanto, su atención se centraba nada más que en cuán ordenado estaba su traje, cuán lustrados estaban sus zapatos y cuán fijo se mantenía su cabello canoso (con esas canas que demuestran que en su juventud una melena rubia se había posado en su cabeza). De todas formas, la curiosidad de Manuel siempre le causaba gracia; como omega que era, Hernán sabía que jugar al fútbol no estaba a su alcance pero estaba contento de que, por lo menos, su hijo parecía disfrutar de ello tanto como él. 

La reunión que debía hoy llevar Hernán era una más de las tantas que su cargo como dirigente del club le suponía realizar. Hace un par de días, justo cuando Chile esperaba para jugar el último partido de la Copa América que resultó en su triunfo y en su coronación como el campeón del certamen, a Católica había llegado un par de refuerzos que venían a completar el equipo dirigido por Alfredo Saieg. Eran dos muchachitos de la edad de Manuel, un argentino que venía de River y otro chileno que antes jugaba por Universidad de Chile. El deber de Hernán era ir a saludar a los chicos y a mostrarles los interiores del complejo, que ya mañana sería hora de los refuerzos de visitar con el resto de los dirigentes San Carlos de Apoquindo. 

Cruzó junto a Manuel la esquina que daba a la habitación en la que los encargados de prensa y de comunicación y algunos mandamás del equipo se encontraban junto a los dos refuerzos. Hernán abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Manuel primero. 

O

Para cuando entonces lo vio, Martín se acordó con vaguedad de los niños que jugaban a la pelota en la Villa, con los pies descalzos, le pareció que este omega que se paraba ahí frente a él se parecía muchísimo a los chicos de su casa, porque no había más que simpleza en su rostro y una inocencia infantil en su ceño fruncido. 

Cuando Hernán le estiró la mano y se presentó ante él y de paso le dijo que el jovencito que lo acompañaba era su hijo y que se llamaba Manuel, quiso saludarlo también.

\- ¿Vamos, entonces? Iremos a dar un paseo por las instalaciones para que vayan familiarizándose con ellas. Otra vez, Católica está muy contenta de contar con ustedes en sus filas. Tenemos un trabajo muy duro por delante, ¡ganar el torneo! Confiamos en ustedes. Estamos seguros que llegan en su mejor momento. Martín, ¡River no te quería soltar!

Martín sonrió por el comentario y notó cosquillosamente cómo Manuel lo miraba con disimulo. Sabía que tenía que estar cerca de Hernán para escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle acerca de las instalaciones del complejo pero Manuel iba más atrás y no podía evitar pensar que quisiera estar haciéndole compañía. Porque Manuel aparecía en él con su inocencia aniñada y su aire encantador, adinerado pero sencillo, casi como el curita Echagüe, sonriéndole con la sonrisa más sincera. 

Al rato después, cuando iban pasando por las canchas del complejo, el chico de la Universidad de Chile se adelantó charlando con Hernán y Martín sucumbió a la tentación de echarse hacia atrás y hablarle las primeras palabras a Manuel.

\- Es lindo, acá –fue como Martín empezó. Manuel le dirigió la mirada, sin embargo, no le contestó- Es diferente a como era en River. Bueno, no tanto. Quiero decir, ¿este es un barrio rico de la ciudad? En River era igual. Como que nunca encajé en ese mundo. 

\- Pero aquí estás –respondió Manuel- Y ganando buena plata. De a poquito vas encajando.

\- No es tan así. Uno nace de determinada manera, ¿verdad? No importa cuánta plata gane ni si juego en el mejor equipo del mundo. Siempre voy a ser el pibe de la Villa 31, el villero. Eso es algo que no podés cambiar.

\- Puede que tengas razón –mencionó el omega después de un tiempo de silencio.

La conversación había surgido más tensa y formal de lo que Martín en realidad hubiera querido, pero por lo menos ya estaba intercambiando palabras. 

\- ¿Y vos? ¿Venís aquí seguido?

\- Mi papá es dirigente. En verdad no vengo seguido, pero quise conocer a los refuerzos, de puro copuchento no más.

\- Aaah… pero, ¿voy a verte más por estos lados? 

Manuel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa finita en la cara. Levantó la barbilla y siguió caminando.

\- Martín Hernández. Villa 31. ¿Una de las villas miseria? Tienes la historia típica de los futbolistas que llegan lejos. ¿Sabías que Alejandro Sánchez, el chileno que la rompe en Europa, viene de un pueblito muy pobre en el norte de Chile?

\- Algo sé –mintió Martín, que en realidad, no tenía la vida personal de Alejandro Sánchez entre sus conocimientos-.

\- Podrías hacer lo mismo. Aprovecha esta oportunidad. La Cato es buen equipo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Veintidós. ¿Vos?

\- Veintiuno. 

\- ¿Y qué hacés? Digo, porque futbolista no sos –bromeó.

\- Los omegas no pueden jugar fútbol, no profesionalmente al menos –le recordó Manuel- No, estudio. Estudio Letras Hispánicas, pero estoy a punto de titularme, estoy haciendo mi tesis. 

\- Manuel, vete al auto. Voy a llevar a los chicos a firmar los últimos documentos y nos vamos. ¡Qué gusto ha sido este recorrido! ¡Son buenos jugadores! ¡Te perdiste cómo Benjamín domina la pelota! Por eso hiciste ganar a la Chile el año pasado, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, este es un año nuevo. Este año nosotros saldremos campeones. Despídete de los refuerzos, Manuel y vete al auto. Yo voy en unos minutos.

Manuel asintió simplemente a las órdenes de su padre, se dio la vuelta para darle la mano a Benjamín, que la estrechó de vuelta con suavidad (como hacían todos los alfas cuando, para su sorpresa, un omega les saludaba así) e iba a repetirlo con Martín, pero el ex jugador de River Plate se adelantó y le acomodó el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla.   
El omega lo miró desconfiado, imitando la mirada que Hernán le había dado porque ¡un beta sospecha! 

Pero entonces Hernán nunca hubiera podido imaginar que este sería el comienzo de todo.

O  
O

El campeonato empezaba en Chile. Católica se preparaba para su primer duelo contra Audax Italiano. Martín sabía que uno de sus antiguos compañeros de la escuelita de la capital había encontrado destino junto a los itálicos y se encontró muy feliz de poder abrazarlo cuando las escuadras se enfrentaron en San Carlos de Apoquindo. 

Esta vez, sin embargo, Martín tenía lugar en la banca. El técnico había decidido ubicar a un chileno más antiguo en la posición que él ocupaba. Martín no podía evitar querer entrar a su primer juego ya, pero sabía que era un refuerzo y que, por lo tanto, mientras no se ganara el puesto, el lugar era de los más antiguos, pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si no le daban la oportunidad?

\- Ya, Martín, que te va a tocar –le dice el DT, una vez que se ha sentado a su lado. Hay un tiro que beneficia a Católica, de los pies de Ignacio Mora. 

\- No hay problema, profe, yo puedo esperar. –confiesa Martín, más condescendiente que otra cosa.

\- Pero estás ansioso, ¿no?

Martín conoce el jueguito.

\- No, quiero participar porque a eso vine pero voy a esperar mi oportunidad. 

\- Oye, ¿viste quién está ahí? –le dice de pronto Benjamín, que está sentado a su otro lado. Alfredo curiosea las palabras de los jugadores pero no pone más atención.

\- No, ¿quién? 

\- Hernán González. El dirigente.

Martín se volteó apurado y vio arriba, a lo lejos, al dirigente en cuestión y a su hijo, acomodado a su lado. Sonrió con simpleza y luego volvió su vista a Benjamín.

\- Está Manuel –le respondió.

\- Sí. Te vino a ver –Benjamín habló socarronamente.

\- No… lo que pasa es que…

\- Ah, Martín, ¿pensaste que nadie se dio cuenta? ¡Erí rápido, argentino! Recién conociéndolo y ya queriéndote tirar al omega. 

El alfa abrió sus ojos grandes.

Católica maneja el balón pero en la contra Audax arrasa. El 4-3-3 católico no se ve superado, sin embargo, por las ansias de la Máquina Verde; los delanteros se mantienen como punto de lanza directo al centro del terreno. La defensa hace bien su trabajo, la garra de Cristián Rojas se enfrenta con la llegada de Paul Santos. Pedro Gana no se queda atrás, jugueteando con la defensa cruzada. Martín ha obviado la presencia de Manuel para dedicarse a mirar el partido con fijeza. El tanto que les marcó Audax los tiene a todos en la cuerda floja. Pero quedan otros cuarenta y cinco minutos y la Cato puede dar vuelta el partido. 

Los quince minutos de entretiempo se pasan volando. De vuelta al partido, Alfredo Saieg decide hacer un cambio. Llama a Martín a calentar y el alfa no puede creer que esta es su chance.

\- ¡Dale, Martín! –le dice el DT, antes de que entre a la cancha.

Audax Italiano mantiene la misma formación. Los dos equipos aguantando hasta el final. El gol cruzado, tan esperado, llegó a los exactos 85 minutos de los pies de Martín Hernández luego de una habilitación fenomenal de Ignacio Mora. ¡Gol de cabeza, demostrando la altura que le hace superior a los defensas itálicos! Martín deja bien claro por qué ha llegado a este equipo y por qué han pagado tanto por él. Celebra a lo grande, abrazado de sus compañeros, la hinchada grita con fervor. Cuando el resto del equipo de la franja se aleja y vuelve al juego, Martín se persigna y levanta los dedos hacia arriba.

Terminado el partido, empatados ambos equipos, Martín regresa a la banca y recibe como un niño las felicitaciones de su entrenador y los jugueteos de Benjamín, ese alfa que se había convertido en tan buen amigo suyo desde que llegaron los dos solitarios al complejo Raimundo Tupper. 

De camino a los camarines, Martín sigue pensando que no pudo tener un mejor comienzo. No se va con la alegría del triunfo, pero sabe que ha sido importante para formar un camino sólido a la Copa Chile. Él se quita no más la ropa y se va directo a las duchas, que el agua caliente borre cualquier pensamiento inconcluso de su cabeza. 

O

Manuel está esperándolo afuera del túnel y Martín lo mira fijamente porque no lo ha esperado. El omega le quita de inmediato los ojos de encima cuando nota cómo Martin lo mira pero se acerca de igual forma a su lado y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla. Después de eso hay una sonrisa que aparece sobre el rostro de Manuel y Martín le sonríe también esperanzado porque, ¿eso puede significar algo?

\- Te felicito –empieza Manuel, algo nervioso, tomándose las manos. – Fue un super buen gol y valió mucho. Jugai’ muy bien, en serio. Vai’ a ser un aporte muy bueno al equipo. Mi papá estaba chocho –le comenta, riéndose.

Martín se rasca la nuca.

\- Gracias. 

Pero no dice nada más y Manuel piensa que entonces esto es el fin.

\- Bueno, felicitaciones otra vez. Mi papá está afuera esperándome así que…

\- ¿Querés… salir, uno de estos días? Yo sé que… no hay mucho tiempo porque estamos en campaña por la Copa pero puedo hacerme un tiempo, bueno, si no querés yo lo entiendo pero estaba preguntándome si tal vez…

\- Sí –responde Manuel, más rápido de lo que hubiese querido- Sí, sí quiero. O sea, sí… me gustaría. ¿A ti también? Bueno, sí –se ríe después- porque me lo preguntaste, obvio… 

Martín le sonríe, mira hacia abajo y vuelve a sonreírle otra vez. Asiente un par de veces con la cabeza y se acerca a él. Le agarra de la nuca para atraerlo y le besa la mejilla. 

\- Dame tu número. Yo te llamo cuando el profe nos dé libre.

Manuel así lo hace.

O  
O

Cuando salen, es una tarde bien soleada y Martín se pregunta cuál será el lugar más adecuado para llevar a Manuel porque él todavía no conoce mucho aquí y Benjamín tuvo que ayudarle a elegir un panorama, que, en realidad, ni siquiera es tan panorama porque es bien simple.

Van a tomarse un helado en el Portal La Dehesa (que parece el lugar adecuado al que llevar a Manuel). En verdad, Martín está seguro que a Manuel eso le da lo mismo, pero incluso si así fuera, él quiere dar una buena impresión, quizá está en sus instintos más primitivos pero Martín desea realmente ser capaz de demostrarle a este omega de clase alta que a pesar de que él no nació en cuna de oro, Dios y la vida le han dado todo el talento y las oportunidades precisas para desarrollarlo: él puede convertirse en un alfa capaz de proveer bien.

Martín se ríe al pensarlo. Vale, que recién se estaban conociendo. 

\- ¡Hola, Martín! –saluda Manuel efusivamente cuando llega hasta el punto de reunión acordado. No es muy lejos, es una esquina de una calle cerca del portal. Martín lo saluda también y se encaminan hasta su destino.- ¿Cómo ha estado tu entrenamiento? ¡Les está yendo super bien! ¡Todo el mundo está contento con ustedes! Hay reales posibilidades de que podamos salir campeones. Igual, ustedes están para eso. El técnico está para eso, la dirigencia está para eso. Creo que somos un super buen equipo. Creo que vamos a ganar…

\- Estoy muy de acuerdo –empieza Martín entre risas- Pero salimos para distraernos del fútbol. ¡Hablemos de otra cosa!

Manuel parpadeó medio atónito. Luego sonrió.

\- Tienes razón. Parece que soy yo el más futbolero de nosotros. 

Martín paga todo y Manuel le dice que ya pasó esa época en la que el alfa era el que tenía que correr con la cuenta de las invitaciones, que él también tenía dinero y que nada le costaba pagar su propio helado, pero Martín niega con la cabeza muchas veces; Manuel frunce el ceño, sin embargo no para de hablar y da un discurso aburrido sobre la igualdad de las razas y los derechos de los omegas y no es que Martín no crea en eso pero vamos, que ¿en realidad una cita es la hora para decir esas cosas? Manuel sigue hablando y tiene que callarse obligatoriamente cuando Martín le agarra de un hombro y le da un beso en la boca, justo cuando hay un niño cerca de la heladería, preguntando si tienen de arándano. 

Martín tiene sabor a arándano en la boca.

\- Me gustas mucho –dice Martín, cuando se separa lentamente.

\- No, ¿en serio? 

\- ¿Tanto se nota?

\- Un poco. 

Cuando Martín vuelve a entrar a la cancha, en el siguiente partido de la Cato contra Universidad de Chile, anota un golazo de tiro libre y forma un corazón con las manos hacia la cámara que graba su hazaña. Manuel está en las tribunas y mira emocionado cómo su novio pone a su equipo en ventaja y se siente orgulloso, tan orgulloso. Hernán lo está mirando con desconfianza a su lado, porque algo sabe del lío de su hijo con este chiquillo argentino ¡y mira que los futbolistas, la mayoría, son cabros locos, quieren a los omegas bien para puro pasar el rato! Él se lo dijo a Manuel y así se lo planteó, pero Manuel le dijo que Martín era diferente y qué se le va a hacer, si en realidad esta es su primera ilusión.  
Martín sigue en su racha goleadora. Es el temor de O’higgins en esta nuevo enfrentamiento. Católica gana gracias a las dos anotaciones de Martín. Este argentino empieza a despertar las ansias de equipos fuera del país.

O  
O

\- ¿Aló, Martín? 

\- ¡Manu!

\- ¡Hola! -Manuel sonrió apenas escuchó la voz de su novio. Se pasó una mano por la cara y se alejó el cabello- Pasó algo. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- ¡No te asustí! Es que… mi papá y mi mamá se van a ir de viaje. Algo así como un viaje de negocios. La próxima semana, el viernes. Y estaba pensando… ¿que podrías quedarte acá? Un rato, ¿podría ser?

En la habitación que comparte con su compañero, Martin menea la cabeza. Benjamín está a su lado y no para de hacerle morisquetas. 

\- ¿Pero… y Tiare?

\- Voy a hablar con ella, puede quedarse en la casa de alguna de sus amigas para que así podamos estar uhm, ¿un rato solos?

\- ¡Dale! –contesta de inmediato, más contento.- 

\- Ya. Era eso. Y te dejo ahora porque tengo que volver a escribir mi tesis –se ríe- ¡Cuídate, suerte en tus entrenamientos, nos vemos!

\- ¡Nos vemos, te adoro!

\- ¡Yo también!

O  
O

Había sido un cortejo de seis meses y Manuel no pensó que el azar golpearía en él de esa forma. Aquel día viernes, cuando al fin su primer celo hizo aparición en su cuerpo, se sintió como si estuviese entremedio de fuego y sin nadie a su lado para hacerlo descansar. Apenas se arrastró entre las sábanas para coger el celular de la mesita de noche y marcar el número del alfa que lo había pretendido por largo tiempo, sonó tres veces el pitido y entonces la voz de Martín le calmó tanto como le avivó el calor de su vientre.

'’¿Vas a llegar luego?’’ susurró Manuel al teléfono.

Algo le dijo Martín pero él no le oyó; su mano izquierda descendía y luego ascendía, indecisa, temerosa, avergonzada de tocarse entre las piernas. Criado por betas, rodeado de betas, Manuel había pensado seguir su vida como uno de ellos, ignorando que el calor llegaría en algún momento. Pero no era del todo malo, tenía suerte. Muchos omegas ni siquiera gozaban de un compañero que pudiese ayudarlos durante su celo, y sufrían un calor sucio, ajeno y sin amor. 

Estaba, como había pretendido hace una semana, solo en su casa. Sus padres habían hecho ese viaje de negocios y no volverían en días. Tiare le había dicho que se quedaría con su amiga el tiempo que fuera necesario. Manuel pensó vagamente que su calor no pudo llegar en un mejor momento.

Oyó abrirse la puerta después de varios, varios minutos, gimió bajito y se acomodó con dificultad sobre sus rodillas, su pecho pegado a la cama, su rostro enterrado en las almohadas. Se encorvaba y levantaba las caderas, escuchaba entre suspiros los pasos que se acercaban a su habitación, respiraba el aire que corría de aquí para allá, era capaz de oler las feromonas de su Martín, de reconocer su celo. 

Pegó un grito fuerte cuando la lengua de su alfa atravesó sus límites.

O

(Lo mejor del sexo durante el calor era el anudamiento. Al menos a esa conclusión había llegado Martín luego de que finalmente sus ansías cesaran de a poco. Era tan cálido, tan suave y tan íntimo. Lo entendió como su parte favorita. Se sentía dolorido, cansado y muy sensible pero la sensación de la espalda de Manuel contra su pecho y sus piernas enredadas, y el olor, el olor que impregnaba toda la habitación, eran atributos de sobra.) 

O  
O

Martín se persignó ese día antes de entrar a la cancha. Sabía que Manuel lo estaba viendo desde las tribunas. Hasta su mamá y su hermana lo habían llamado para desearle suerte en la última fecha del campeonato, en la que disputaban la final junto a un rival conocido, Colo Colo. Este era el momento preciso en el que Martín tendría que demostrar las aptitudes con las que contaba. Su representante ya le había comentado días antes del interés que el Udinese había manifestado para contar con él en sus filas y Martín sabía que este era el día.

Si hacía un buen partido, ¡si metía un gol! Si jugaba bien, lo más probable era que viajara a Europa y jugara en Italia. 

¡Jugar en Europa! Martín se mordió el labio. 

Ojalá el curita Echagüe estuviera aquí para verlo ahora.

El partido comenzó, tempranito, a las once y pasadas de la mañana. Martín era titular, indiscutido. En la banca, Alfredo Saieg ordenaba a sus dirigidos, suponía las filas, les ordenaba avanzar, retroceder incluso cuando era necesario pero sin dejar su premisa: atacar, atacar, atacar. 

Ignacio Mora corría con la pelota en sus pies, Martin le seguía por la banda izquierda. Se centró un poco más cuando supo que su compañero intentaba hacer esa jugada, la que habían practicado tanto junto al profe y a los preparadores en los entrenamientos. Estaban por acabar los noventa minutos, Martín supo que tenía que hacerlo. Mora dio el pase y él ni siquiera fijó su vista al arco, pateó y escuchó los gritos de la hinchada y supo que lo había hecho.

¡El gol, tan ansiado! ¡El gol que le daba el triunfo a Católica, el gol que les entregaba la Copa Chile! Martín echó a correr hacia las barreras, las escaló y gritó junto a los hinchas. 

Allá arriba, Manuel miró a su padre con una emoción infinita. 

Él se lo había dicho desde el primer momento.

‘’Es un crack’’

O

Cuando las celebraciones se apaciguaron, Manuel se entrometió en los camarines con un poquito de vergüenza. Saludó a los chicos que alcanzó a pillar y los felicitó mucho. Les dio las gracias también, porque eran un equipo fenomenal y le habían entregado a Católica el triunfo tan esperado. 

Atravesó los umbrales del camarín después de que Benjamín le dijera que Martín estaba hablando por teléfono allá. Manuel lo alcanzó a divisar, ahí, con calzoncillos y nada más, estaba sentado y moviendo las piernas una y otra vez. Manuel se pasó un mechoncito de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Quizá no era el momento adecuado (quizás sí) pero vale, que tenía que decirlo.

\- ¿Martín? –habló, cuando el argentino cortó su celular.

\- ¡Manu! 

Martín corrió a abrazarlo y a Manuel no le importó que Martín todavía estuviera húmedo por la ducha tomada no hace tanto y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

\- ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Son los campeones! ¡Y tú… tú erí el mejor de todos!

El alfa le dio un beso, después se separó con una mueca incomprensible.

\- Tengo algo que decirte.

Manuel sintió su corazón latir un poquito más rápido.

\- Yo también –contestó después.- Pero.. pero dale, dime tú.

Martín esperó unos segundos.

\- Acabo de hablar con Armando… El Udinese me quiere en su equipo. ¡Voy a ir a Europa!

El omega agachó los hombros.

Pero eso significa que no te voy a volver a ver y…

\- Estoy feliz por ti –dijo, luego de un rato en silencio- Mucho.

Martín lo cogió por la cintura y lo hizo girar cuando lo abrazó, bien apretado, pero Manuel estaba como ido y no podía ni siquiera digerir cómo era que iba a contarle esto a Martín ahora. 

Cómo iba a decirle que desde hoy iba a haber uno más en su relación.

Pero supuso después que ya no habría relación.

Martín se iba a ir a Europa y se iba a olvidar de todo.

Incluso de él y el hijo que esperaba.


	2. La Serie A Italiana

Manuel acompañó a Martin al aeropuerto, así como también lo hacía Benjamín, Hernán y Armando Felicevich. Su viaje era directo hasta Údine, sin escalas esta vez. No había nada que emocionara más a Martín que el llegar pronto a Italia y ojalá empezar a entrenar de inmediato. ¡Realmente iba a valer todo lo que el equipo italiano había pagado por él! ¡Iba a hacer que todos se sintieran orgullosos de él!

Cuando su viaje estaba por despegar, Armando se lo comunicó y le dijo que se despidiera de los chicos. Martín asintió con desgano. Le dio un abrazo apretado a Benjamín y unas palmaditas en la espalda, después le agradeció todo a Hernán y finalmente, se dirigió a Manuel. Manuel estaba viéndolo con una mueca que él no pudo comprender bien.

\- Te quiero mucho –le susurró al oído. Manuel tocó con la mano el pecho del alfa y miró al piso por algunos segundos. 

\- Yo también. Y te voy a echar mucho de menos. Pero, ¿podemos juntarnos algún día? Quiero decir porque…

\- No vamos a cortar nuestra relación. Como lo hablamos, quiero que aún seamos novios…

\- No sé si va a resultar pero intentémoslo –dice Manuel, condescendientemente.- 

\- Martín, ya…

\- ¡Ya voy, Armando! Bueno… hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Manu.

\- Martin, tengo que decirte algo… antes de que te vayas.

\- ¿Mmm?

Manuel miró a Martín fijamente, sopesando sus alternativas. Podía decírselo pero eso, ¿evitaría que Martín fuera a Europa? Nada evitaría que Martín fuera a Europa. Había un contrato de por medio y ya no podía romperse. Así que, ¿qué sacaba con decirlo? Era mejor callar. Hasta que comenzara a notarse, al menos, ¿cómo iba a contarle a sus papás? Manuel cerró los ojos por unos instantes, después sonrió suavemente.

\- ¿Sabí’ qué? No importa. ¡Sé muy feliz! ¡Te adoro un montón! ¡Y sé que a donde vayas vas a ser el mejor!

Martín no pudo hacer mucho. Asintió y le dio las gracias, se volteó y caminó hacia la salida, a donde lo esperaba su representante. 

Creía, de todas maneras, que esta no iba a ser la última vez. Dios quisiera que no fuera la última vez.

O  
O

Manuel volvió a casa junto a su papá. En todo el recorrido en auto no abrió la boca; seguía pensando y tratando de averiguar cómo le contaría a su familia que estaba esperando una guagua y que el papá de ella había desaparecido de Chile, probablemente, para siempre. Estaba seguro que Hernán le criticaría tanto por no contarle, ¡tanto por no haber tomado esa última oportunidad! Pero Manuel creía que no podía ser así de egoísta, ¿cómo truncarle la vida a Martín de esa forma? Martín se merecía ir a Europa más que nadie. Y él y su guagua no eran quiénes para impedírselo.

\- Papá, tengo que contarte algo. 

Hernán estaba escribiendo en su computadora y al primer momento no pareció prestarle la suficiente atención.

\- Papá –insistió Manuel.

\- ¿Qué? –respondió, volteándose por fin.

\- Tengo que contarte algo. 

\- ¿Qué? –Hernán pareció molesto.

Manuel se sentó en el sofá, a su lado.

\- No sé cómo decirlo –susurró, con la voz cantarina- Yo sé que es complicado pero quiero decirte de antemano que no voy a de deshacerme de lo que hice. Es mío. Y no me importa que ustedes estén en contra, no voy a…

\- Manuel, ¿qué está pasando?

Manuel suspiró.

\- Ya. Voy a tener una guagua –dijo, simplemente. Tenía una sonrisa tristona en la cara.- Eso. Estoy esperando guagua, tengo dos meses. Te repito que, no importa cuánto me retes, ni cuán enojado estés conmigo, no quiero que se te pase por la cabeza que voy a abortar a esta guagua. No lo voy a hacer. Ya la quiero. 

Hernán meditó en silencio su respuesta.

\- ¿Es de Martín?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y él sabe?

\- No. 

Manuel supo que esto era la premisa de un huracán.

\- ¡Por la cresta, Manuel! ¡Cómo eres tan irresponsable! ¡Estás en lo último de tu carrera! ¡No te queda nada! ¿Y ahora sales con esta sorpresa? ¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Manuel! 

\- ¡Pasó no más, papá! ¡Sé que es una excusa super mala pero no hay excusas para esto! ¡Pasó y yo lo quería! ¡Yo quería tener una guagua!

\- ¡Pero mira! ¡Estás solo más encima! ¡Este gallo se fue a Italia! ¿Qué vas a hacer tú con una guagua? Porque ni creas que nosotros te vamos a…

\- ¡Ya! ¡Da lo mismo! ¡Me apoyen o no, yo voy a seguir con esto! Le voy a contar a la mamá y a la Tiare, pero quería decirte a ti primero. Pensé que algo ibas a entender. No importa. Gracias por tu comprensión, papá.

O  
O

Le habían entregado a Martín una casa bonita en un buen barrio en Údine, aunque Martín no pasaba ahí tanto tiempo. La mayoría de sus días estaban pasando dentro del Daci Arena, e incluso cuando era un recién llegado, sus compañeros de equipo se habían portado muy bien con él. Había uno en especial, un paraguayo, un beta que por lo menos hablaba español y era latino como él. Congeniar no fue difícil y pronto, este jugador llamado Daniel De Irala, vino a tomar el lugar que antaño había sido de Benjamín en Católica. 

Una tarde, cuando Martín cumplía un mes en Udinese y salía de la ducha luego de un partido en el que habían salido victoriosos contra la Juventus, Daniel le propuso que salieran a un club a divertirse. No habían partidos dentro de dos semanas más y nada de malo había en aprovechar el tiempo libre.

\- ¿Va Julia también? –preguntó Martín, mientras se ponía encima una camisa y un bluejean sencillo.

\- ¡Sí! –le respondió entusiasta Daniel- Dejamos a Alonsito con una niñera. 

\- Tu novia es la mejor –siguió el alfa- Embarazada y aun así sale a bailar. Tenía un par de amigos allá en Chile y sus novias estaban embarazadas pero ¡ella no querían hacer nada! ¡Estaban de muy mal humor! 

\- Julita es la mejor –repitió Daniel, con una sonrisa orgullosa- ¡Y esperando gemelos! 

\- ¡Con tres chicos! ¿No será mucho, Dani?

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy un semental. 

Las risas afloraron entre ambos. Solos como estaban en el camarín (era los únicos que siempre se retrasaban en ducharse y cambiarse de ropa), no se apuraron demasiado en organizar sus últimas cosas. Julia pasaría a buscarlos a eso de las once de la noche e irían a parar a un club de la ciudad bien conocido para los futbolistas. 

Martín sabía que probablemente estarían ahí algunas cámaras de televisión, ¡Daniel se lo había advertido! Cuidadito, eh, argentino, que aquí los paparazis son serios, ¡y después sos noticia hasta internacional! Martín se había echado a reír, no, no, yo estoy comprometido, ¿cómo así? Preguntó Daniel, enarcando las cejas. Tengo un novio, un omega chileno, tuvimos que separarnos pero yo le soy fiel, Daniel volvió a reír: ¡ojos que no ven corazón que no siente!

Martín se quedó pensando eso. Pero después negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. 

El club era uno de los exclusivos de la ciudad, de esos a los que va la gente conocida o gente con plata. Martín no podía creer que él ahora era ambas cosas; Julia había llegado con su panza de seis meses (una panza enorme porque llevaba adentro dos guaguas) y un vestido rosado ajustado; la boliviana entendió rapidísimo, desde que llegó con su novio hasta Italia, que había que tirar pinta si se quería estar en la boca de todos al día siguiente. Así que aprovechaba no más las oportunidades, ¡ella feliz de visitar en la noche con Daniel cada lugar entretenido! ¡Y ahora que se sumaba Martín, aún mejor! Habría que buscarle un compañero o una compañerita al argentino, para que no estuviera tan solito.

Las murallas del club estaban pintadas de un color raro, a pesar de que los chicos ahí eran recurrentes, todavía no podían descifrar el color. Para Martín, todo era nuevo. Y no precisamente porque él no soliera frecuentar lugares como este, pero resulta que los boliches a los que había ido en Argentina y las discos que había visitado en Chile realmente no se comparaban con la intensidad de un club italiano.

La música estaba a todo volumen, el aire ahí dentro era sofocante. Quizá Julia no debería estar allí pero ni a Daniel ni a ella parecía importarles demasiado. Tampoco era que Martín debiera preocuparse, ellos sabían cómo cuidarse. Daniel lo guió hasta un sector en un segundo piso más exclusivo y cerrado, donde estaban ubicados unos sillones rojos de cuero sintético. Julia rebotó ahí y Martín le hizo compañía.

\- Voy a ir a pedir algo para tomar –dijo Daniel- Juli, ¿te traigo un jugo?

\- Ah, dame una cerveza. El doctor dijo que podía tomar un poquito, después le convido a Martín.

\- Pero che, te tenés que cuidar –interrumpió Martín- Traele un jugo. 

\- ¿Ahora me estás cuidando?

\- Cuido a mis futuros sobrinos.

Julia se echó a reír y tuvo que darle un golpecito suave a Martín en el hombro.

El resto de la noche siguió así, entre baile y coqueteo, entre bebidas y un poco de drogas. Martín estaba meneando el cuerpo al ritmo de la música cuando él se le acercó. Un omega (pudo notarlo por el olor), uno de pelo negro y ojos ámbar, que lo miraba fijamente mientras caminaba hacia él, lleno de ritmo. 

\- Hola –le dijo, simplemente. Martín enarcó las cejas. 

\- ¿En verdad hablás español o solo me estás coqueteando?

El omega rio.

\- Las dos cosas.

Martín no estaba seguro de cómo las cosas habían sucedido. De este omega extraño y bonito que había aparecido supo que se llamaba Miguel, Miguel Prado y que era peruano y había llegado a Italia invitado por un jugador de la Fiorentina. Ah, ¿sos como esos omegas que vienen a pasar una noche con un jugador y se van? Le había preguntado él, descaradamente y descaradamente Miguel le había contestado que sí.

Martín se había reído y le había dado un beso en la boca y cuando se separó, le pareció que estaba mirando a Manuel.

O  
O

Manuel supo la noticia por su papá, porque Hernán y los otros dirigentes todavía estaban al tanto de qué les ocurría a cada uno de los jugadores que habían pasado por su equipo y otro dirigente se lo contó. 

Y él, cizañero, tuvo que decírselo a Manuel.

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Tu jugador diferente! Metiéndose con uno de esos omegas que solo andan buscando plata y fama. Harto te quería Martín, ¡se olvidó de ti en un dos por tres!

Manuel escuchó sin protestar la historia de su padre. Su mamá y Tiare estaban también ahí en el living y oyeron mirándolo a él con pena. Cuando Hernán terminó, Manuel sintió náuseas.

\- Sorry, tengo que ir al baño –Y Hernán notó sus ansias por la mano que Manuel llevó a su boca.

\- ¡Ojalá vomitaras a esa guagua! 

\- ¡Hernán! –gruñó la madre de Manuel. 

\- ¡Ah! –musitó el beta, poniéndose de pie. Echó a caminar hacia la escalera. 

\- Anda a ver a Manuel, Tiare, no lo dejes solo. Yo voy a ir a conversar con tu papá. 

Tiare asintió. Recorrió todo el pasillo hasta el baño del primer piso; no debía golpear porque Manuel no se había encerrado, pero aun así tocó la puerta con suavidad.

\- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Manuel.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

Manuel no dijo nada y Tiare entendió eso como un sí.

\- Manu… -empezó Tiare pero Manuel negó con la cabeza, sentado ahí en el retrete.

\- Estoy chato –dijo no más.- Chato con el papá, chato con todo. Te juro que me dan ganas de mandar todo a la chucha e irme de esta casa. 

\- Pero no tienes donde ir… 

\- Si sé y eso es lo único que me para. También el hecho de que ya no soy solo yo, a donde vaya voy a llevar a alguien más conmigo. ¿Y a dónde voy a ir si ni siquiera tengo mi propia plata? ¿A dónde me van a contratar con una guagua? Estoy cagao’… te juro que si se me diera la oportunidad…

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Tiare, con miedo.

\- SI Martín volviera y me ofreciera ir con él, sin pensarlo dos veces me voy.

\- Pero eso no va a pasar, él ni siquiera sabe que tú estás…

\- Sí sé, y mejor así, ¿o no? Para qué molestarlo. Ya, da lo mismo. Déjame lavarme la cara, todavía tengo la boca asquerosa.

Tiare le dio masajitos en la espalda.

\- Ya, tranquilo, Manu, ya vai’ a ver que cuando esa guaguita nazca, el papá va a cambiar y va a estar chocho. Estoy segura.

Manuel sonrió tristemente. Ojalá tuviera razón.

O  
O

El partido contra el Palermo comenzó ese día a eso de las seis de la tarde. Martín estaba saltando una y otra vez en la cancha, en frente de la pelota, cuando esperaban que el árbitro hiciera sonar el silbato, Daniel lo miraba desde su posición de defensa, con las manos en la cintura. El árbitro finalmente dio el pitido y Martín cedió la pelota a su compañero, el italiano Marco Ricci y entonces el juego realmente comenzó.

Martín había entrado a la cancha con la idea de que este partido sería suyo; atacando por las bandas, podía correr con facilidad y mantener la pelota en sus pies. Cederla siempre le había parecido una acción difícil, por lo que trataba de jugar tanto como podía, sin perder el balón. Un atacante del Palermo se atravesó en una de sus jugadas, cuando disponía la pelota para lanzar un zurdazo. Le entró bruscamente, el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato y declaró falta: tiro libre.

El tiro libre siempre había sido una de las disposiciones preferidas de Martín, desde que estaba en la escuelita de fútbol de la capital, solía practicarlos en los entrenamientos y no era raro que después de ellos se quedara junto a Daniel al arco intentándolo una y otra vez. Fue por eso que pidió el tiro libre y sus compañeros no se lo negaron. Seis o siete del resto del equipo fueron a aglutinarse frente al arco de Lucas Moretti, el arquero del Palermo; Daniel y tres más se quedaron al centro por una posible contra del rival. Martín se secó las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su frente. Aquí vamos.

El tiro pegó en lo alto del lado izquierdo, dentro del arco, un balazo casi inatajable para el pobre Moretti. Martín corrió el costado de la cancha y dio un salto grande, Daniel vino rápido a colgarse de su espalda. Todos sus compañeros fueron a él. La hinchada les alentaba con fervor.

Ese partido fue especial para Martín. Fue la primera ocasión, desde su llegada a la serie A italiana, en la que marcó un hat-trick. Fue el consentido del entrenador, de sus compañeros y de los hinchas durante mucho tiempo. Fue la figura del Udinese por largos meses. A tanto llegó su éxito, que finalmente arrivó el momento que Martín había esperado con tantas ansías (ese que todos se preguntaban cómo todavía no había llegado): la selección argentina lo nominó para su primer partido amistoso: el partido contra Chile.

O  
O

Volver a Chile tenía un gustito raro. Era el país que lo había acogido cuando River se deshizo de él y aquí había tenido triunfos y hecho amistades (estaba loco por volver a ver a Benjamín; aunque nunca habían perdido el contacto) y eso lo llenaba de una alegría inmensa. Pero por otro lado, era el país en el que había conocido al novio que estaba olvidando (¿al que volvería a ver cuándo jugaran en Santiago?). Esas cuestiones inundaban la mente de Martín mientras intentaba para practicar con sus compañeros en su antiguo estadio. Puede que la vuelta a Chile lo haya desconcentrado.

El día que finalmente llega, aquel del partido, Chile le deja claro a la Argentina que aquí nunca van a ser locales. El ánimo con el que los hinchas de la Roja apoyan a su selección es tremendo, Martín escucha los silbidos y los gritos cuando atraviesan el túnel y se posicionan en la cancha y entonces oyen su himno. Es toda una experiencia nueva para este alfa, entrenar con la selección adulta a sus veintitrés años, debutar con la albiceleste, jugar con esa camiseta, representar a su país… Martín estaba seguro que todos sus amigos de la Villa, que su mamá, que su hermana, que el curita Echagüe estaban mirándolo por la televisión. 

No va a decepcionar a ninguno de ellos.

Pero las cosas son distintas y Chile está en su casa y desde que ganaron la Copa América han crecido mucho. El partido termina 2-1 en favor de la Roja y Martín no puede creerlo. Incluso el único gol, aquel que él mismo convirtió, no significa nada si la Albiceleste no logra el triunfo. 

Enrabiadísimo, se va de la cancha sin saludar a ningún rival, con la cabeza gacha durante todo el camino. ¡No hay ninguna razón para levantarla! ¡No hay ninguna razón para que él o ellos se sientan orgullosos de este partido! Afuera, todos están de acuerdo en que Martín ha sido la figura del juego y que, de a poquito, se va a ir haciendo un nombre en la Albiceleste. ¡Qué nombre! 

Martín se saca la ropa y se mete a la ducha. El agua le moja el pelo y le quita la visión por algunos momentos, ¡hay tantas jugadas que no concretó y que ahora están en su cabeza! Vuelven a él una y otra vez, ¡si hubiera hecho esto! ¡si hubiera hecho esto otro! Quizá el resultado sería diferente y ahora tendría una sonrisa en la cara. 

Pero no se hizo no más y aunque algunos digan ¡es solo un amistoso! Es el primer partido de Martín con la selección de su país, por supuesto que quería ganarlo. 

Dale, ya fue. Eso piensa Martín cuando se calza las zapatillas. Sus compañeros están comentando el partido entre palabrotas y gritos y él decide irse ya al bus. Sale del camarín y dobla en la esquina, cruza el pasillo y entonces lo ve. Tal como la primera vez.

A Manuel lo acompaña su papá (que más parece que lo ha traído obligado, por la forma en que le jala el brazo) y lo primero en lo que Martín se fija es en el chaleco de Manuel, en el globito que se forma en su vientre. 

Martín frunce el ceño.

\- Don Hernán –empieza pero él levanta la mano, deteniéndolo- 

\- Manuel tiene algo que decirte. 

Martín mira a Manuel de inmediato.

\- Papá, no quiero hacer esto. ¡No voy a cagarle la vida!

\- ¡Él te la cagó a ti! 

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó el alfa, sin entender.

\- Tú solo te fuiste y no te importó nada. Aquí dejaste algo. Dile.

\- Papá…

\- ¡Dile!

Manuel sonrió a Martín y se señaló a él mismo. 

-¿No es obvio?

\- Vos…

\- Sí. Pero en realidad, no importa, ¿cierto? Ya ha pasado mucho rato. En realidad yo entiendo si tú no querí’… yo ya le dije a mi papá que voy a salir solo de esto, pero él me obligó a decirte. ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Vámonos. Vámonos, papá.

Martín miró al piso.

\- Las dos cosas que querías decirme… después de ganar la Copa y cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto, ¿era esto?

Hernán miró a Manuel.

\- Sí. –respondió el omega, con un hilito de voz.

\- Y yo no tuve tiempo para escucharte.

Manuel tragó saliva.

\- Perdón –pidió Martin, viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Oh, no… -empezó Manuel pero Hernán lo contradijo de inmediato.

\- ¿Crees que con un perdón se soluciona todo? ¡Pendejos de mierda! 

\- ¿Puede dejarnos… un rato a solas? –volvió a requerir Martín.

Manuel observó a su padre. Asintió con la cabeza y Hernán solo susurró ‘’llámame para venirte a buscar’’.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Manuel volvió a sonreír.

\- Te ves bien –le dijo a Martín.

Martín le tomó la mano y lo empujó hacia él.

O  
O

El cuartito tiene una cama y un baño y una televisión apagada y Manuel y Martín nada más están recostados sobre las sábanas gastadas y se están mirando a los ojos fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –pregunta Martin- ¿Por qué no trataste de detenerme? Yo… me hubiese quedado… yo te hubiese llevado conmigo.

\- No quería ser egoísta. Tú te merecí’ más que nadie jugar en Europa, ¿y quién era yo para retenerte? 

\- Bueno, eras vos y alguien más.

Manuel curva los labios.

\- Mi papá odia a esta guagua. 

\- ¿Y qué dicen tu mamá y tu hermana?

\- Ellas están bien, me han apoyado, pero siento que decepcioné a todos.

\- No lo hiciste –susurra el alfa- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Qué es? El bebé.

\- Es un niño –menciona Manuel, suavecito.

\- ¿Cómo le vas a poner?

\- No sé. ¿Facundo?

\- ¿Facundo?

\- Sí… ¿te gusta?

\- No –se ríe Martín.

Manuel también suelta carcajadas y después se acomoda mejor.

\- ¿Qué nombre te gusta?

\- Uhm, ¿Carlos?

\- ¿Carlitos?

\- ¡Sí, Carlitos!

El omega pasa una mano por el cabello de Martín.

\- ¿Vamos? Apuesto a que ya perdiste el bus. ¿Cómo vas a volver a Italia? El club te va a retar…

Martín le calla la boca con el beso que tiene pendiente desde hace meses. Al principio, es tan arisco como recuerda, pero pronto Manuel se olvida de sus propios pensamientos y de la fatigadora realidad de la que era en esos momentos su vida y cede a los instintos que se le han despertado desde los dos meses de gestación. Sus manos se cuelan ávidas otra vez por el cabello de Martín, cobijándolo en su pecho cuando el beso termina. La nariz del alfa chocando contra su primera costilla le pareció lo más enternecedor del mundo.

En el cuartito donde se encontraban, arrullados por las corrientes frías y el viento crudo, aislados y solitarios, rompen ataduras. Los vestidos desaparecen. Emerge el llanto.

\- Te echaba tanto de menos –susurra Marín contra su oído. Se rozan los pómulos.

\- ¿Cuánto? –provoca Manuel y con los ojos le recorre la forma del rostro, porque ha pasado tiempo sin que se toquen el uno al otro, y la necesidad le calienta las venas.

\- ¿Cuánto creés vos? –su voz ronca le desafía, Manuel cae como una mariposa en la tela de una araña.

\- Demuéstramelo.

Y es que luego el espectáculo de sus cuerpos danzando es algo mucho más inédito, mucho más deseado de explorar. La manera en que encajan perfectamente contra cada curva del otro parece ser la mayor de las delicias o el mayor resguardo que podrían encontrar. Manuel lo piensa así cuando los besos delicados de Martín se reparten por sus muslos y su estómago, y no existe ningún otro suceso en la tierra que pudiese hacerle más feliz que éste, que pudiese hacer su propia vida más llevadera dentro de sus calamidades. 

Nada se compara a la sensación, tan exquisita como olvidada, de la dulce transgresión de sus barreras más íntimas y de la ansiada unión; de la conformación exacta, del fin de los secretos y de la metafórica reunión. La belleza hallada incluso en el triste porvenir; ni para Martín ni para Manuel existe una emoción más placentera que ésta: que el ritmo agitado, las sábanas húmedas, la subsistencia basada en la posesión del otro. Martín se maravilla cuando si quiera siente la patadita suave desde el vientre de Manuel, en momentos en que su estómago roza tan dulcemente contra el de él. Sabe que su hijo se siente tan vivo como ellos y está seguro de que, más pronto que tarde, la separación triste que han vivido no será más que una anécdota que guardarán con recelo.

La boca de Manuel busca la suya con simpleza y con gusto y le concede él los honores. Hacía tanto que no compartían un espacio tan íntimo entre colchas y cubiertos mayormente del frío. Ojalá las sensaciones duraran para siempre; aunque Martín puede asegurar que mientras esté al lado de Manuel, todo sería una utopía, y no importaba nada, ni la angustia ni el dolor.

\- Vení conmigo a Italia –es lo último que Martín dice.

Manuel mueve la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.


	3. La Liga Española

La Villa seguía igual que siempre. Nada nuevo. Todo viejo. Martín estacionó el auto al costado de la que solía ser su casa, esa que ahora estaba repleta de niñitos porque se había erguido como una división de la escuela que Martín había formado hace un año en la Villa 31. Pero a pesar de eso, las cosas seguían igual. Ellos, los que dicen que crearán una nueva vida para la Villa siempre mienten o nunca son capaces de lograrlo. Martín intenta, aún, ayudar a los niños que se quedan ahí. 

Él levanta la cabeza para mirar a Manuel por el espejo retrovisor, que carga a su guagua de cuatro meses. Le sonríe y Manuel le devuelve la mueca. Martín se pasa las manos por las rodillas y suspira, consciente de toda la gente que está alrededor del auto, esperando por verlo. Él abre la puerta e inmediatamente se desliza para abrir la del costado en el que está Manuel; Martín sostiene a Carlitos en sus brazos y permite que el omega se ponga de pie y descanse sus manos, pero inmediatamente Manuel le quita al niño y vuelve a tenerlo contra su pecho. Martín no puede hacer más que entregárselo; la guagua lo mira con sus ojos marrones. Carlitos mira a toda la gente que está vociferando a su alrededor.

\- Así que… esta es la Villa. Aquí vivía yo. Esta era mi casa. Esta es mi casa –corrige de inmediato.

Manuel da una mirada a todo el perímetro. Hay casas pobres por todos lados. Acomoda mejor a la guagua en sus brazos. Le da sonrisas a toda la gente que quiere acercarse a tocar a su hijo, pero él no dejará hacerlo a ninguno de ellos. 

Martín levanta la mano para saludar y de inmediato los niños que lo esperaban se arremolinan en torno a él. Martín toma un bolígrafo de una niñita que le extiende la mano y comienza a firmar camisetas, balones de fútbol y papeles. Manuel no se separa de él. 

La mamá de Martín, la señora Sofía, aparece de pronto por entre todo el gentío y toma a Manuel de la cintura y lo empuja hasta un rincón en el que no hay tanta gente, que está al lado de unas casas de madera y donde hay un perro durmiendo a un costado. 

\- Iba a ser así, Victoria y yo llegamos temprano y ya estaba toda la gente esperándolo. Es que él es un verdadero ídolo en esta Villa, aquí lo quieren todos, porque es muy bueno. Nunca se olvida de su gente, no se olvida de dónde nació. No sé si a ti te molesta, pero Martín quiere hacer esto…

\- ¡No es molestia! –Manuel habla, meciendo a su guagua- Estoy feliz por Martín, esto también le hace bien a él. Yo sé que él lo hace de bueno que es. Me enorgullece que no se olvide de su Villa y que también me haga partícipe a mí de todo esto. Ahora quiero conocer al padre Echagüe, estoy nervioso por el bautizo. 

\- ¡No te pongas nervioso, hijo! –Responde Sofía- El curita Echagüe es un dulce. Y va a amar a este nene tanto como lo adora la abuela, dámelo, dejame cargarlo un momento. Vamos, vení a mis brazos, Carlitos.

Manuel hace una mueca casi imperceptible y bien a regañadientes se lo entrega. La mujer le da un beso gigante en la frente a la guagua y le dice palabras suaves y dulces y lo mece de aquí para allá, y le acaricia el pelo rubiecito, que más parecen pelusas, y habla: ¡qué nene más bonito! ¡Es igualito a Martín cuando bebé! Manuel sonríe y mira a Victoria acercarse por entre la multitud. Ella le saluda con un beso y luego le da otro a Carlitos, también en la frente.

Manuel estira los brazos para recibir al niño.

\- ¡No! ¡Dejalo conmigo un ratito más! ¡Mirá a tu sobrino, Victoria, mirá qué dulzura es! 

\- ¡Está tan lindo! ¿Cuánto tiene ya? ¿Tres, cuatro meses?

\- Cuatro –se apresura Manuel.- 

\- Y con esa ropita blanca, se ve tan bonito. –comenta Victoria.

\- Ah, le puse un vestidito que me regaló la Tiare y listo. –Dice el omega.- 

\- ¡Pero se ve precioso!

Manuel vuelve a sonreír, por pura cortesía y otra vez quiere estirar los brazos para alcanzar a su guagua pero Martín aparece a su lado con su sonrisa y un grupo grande de niños y de gente grande detrás de él.

\- ¿Vamos a ver al curita? 

\- ¿Ya es hora? –pregunta Manuel.

\- Ya es hora –responde el alfa.

Manuel muestra los dientes a la madre de Martín y a Victoria y la abuela entiende entonces que ya es momento de entregar el niño a su papá. Manuel recibe en sus brazos a su hijo y lo toma de la cintura y emprende camino junto a su alfa. La gente los sigue y Martín se detiene cada tanto para sacarse fotos y firmar autógrafos y darle un beso a todas las señoras que se le tiran encima y que no pueden creer que el nene que iban a mirar jugar a la cancha de tierra es ahora un hombre que juega en Europa y juega por la selección y es el ídolo de toda Argentina. 

Manuel sonríe no más ante el espectáculo que da su novio. El cariño de la gente es increíble. Incluso se acercan a él y le felicitan y le dicen ‘’cuidá harto a Tincho’’ y Manuel asiente y les muestra a su guagua como diciendo que ya ha hecho bastante. La mamá de Martín anda detrás de él, junto a Victoria y le cuidan, pero Manuel también quiere ser parte de esta fiesta e intenta participar. Durante el camino por la Villa atraviesan por la cancha que Martín ha puesto en vez de la de tierra que solía frecuentar. En verdad es más de una cancha, son tres las que el alfa ha impuesto para que los niños puedan jugar y puedan jugar bien, decentemente. Alguien le pide jugar un rato a la pelota a Martín, pero él dice que después, que ahora es el bautizo de su hijo, que ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Cuando llegan a la capilla, Manuel se sorprende. Es una iglesia chiquitita, pero abrasadora, porque cuando entra y se persigna es capaz de sentir el calor apremiante de lo puro, de lo inocente. Quién parece ser el cura Echagüe está de espaldas y solo se voltea cuando oye el grito de Martín. Manuel aprieta a Carlitos en sus brazos y lo acomoda, pero se queda ahí, es el alfa quién avanza unos pasos hasta llegar al altar.

\- ¡Padre! –vuelve a saludar Martín. El curita Echagüe, que ahora debe acercarse a los sesenta, estira las manos y lo envuelve en un abrazo largo y profundo. Martín cierra los ojos y aspira el olor de la colonia del cura y vuelve a recordar, así, de la nada, la tarde en que todo comenzó.- ¡Perdón por pasar tanto tiempo sin venir a verlo! –Dice después, separándose- ¡No tenía el tiempo! ¡Pero eso no significa que no voy a querer que sea usted quién bautice a mi hijo! ¡Pero venga, venga a conocerlo! ¡Y conozca a Manuel! 

Martín empuja al curita hasta la puerta de la capilla, de reojo el padre Echagüe puede ver la cantidad de gente que se ha reunido en las afueras de la iglesia. Manuel está de pie con el niño en brazos y Martín ve que el padre Echagüe, en tanto lo mira, le sonríe con una suavidad infinita.

\- Él es Manuel. Él es mi omega. Y el papá de mi hijo. Lo conocí cuando jugaba en Católica. Fue una historia larga pero al fin… al fin estamos juntos.

Manuel sonríe también al padre y quiere darle un beso en las manos pero no puede porque aún carga al niño y el curita sabe sus intenciones y levanta una mano, descuidándolo. El padre acaricia la cabecita de la guagua y luego le da un beso en la frente. Manuel lo toma como una bendición.

\- Es igual a vos –le dice a Martín, cuando caminan juntos después hacia el altar. 

\- ¡Todo el mundo dice lo mismo! ¡Pero solo porque es rubio! ¡Yo noto que más se parece a Manuel! ¡Tienen la misma carita!

\- Luce como un buen omega, Martín, espero que seas muy feliz.

\- Pasamos por mucho para llegar a donde estamos pero estoy seguro que ahora es para siempre.

Manuel avanza a la par de este beta y este alfa y suspira profundamente cuando llega el momento y el padre comienza a realizar la ceremonia. A Carlitos le da por hacer pucheros cuando llevan más o menos recién diez minutos y Manuel trata de mecerlo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de aquí para allá, y Martín se ríe, y le pide que se lo dé y Manuel, como papá primerizo, no quiere pasarle su guagua a nadie, ni siquiera al papá, así que acepta sin muchas ganas y entonces Martín lo carga y Carlos se entretiene agarrándole un mechoncito de pelo. 

Cuando por fin el momento llega, es Martín quién sostiene al niño y lo inclina para que el padre Echagüe, con la pequeña vasija, le arroje agua en la frente. Para sorpresa de todos, el niño no llora y en cambio mueve sus brazos y sus piernecitas entre las manos de Martín, que lo acomoda mejor. Manuel está a un lado, mirando todo como embelesado. La mamá de Martín le pasa las manos por los hombros, dándole fuerza y él se lo agradece, colocando su palma sobre los dedos de ella.

O  
O

Él llega al preciado Barcelona cuando Carlitos tiene ocho meses. España entera está atenta de su arribo y Martín trata de esquivar las cámaras pero es imposible porque Carlitos parece muy emocionado con toda la gente que está a su alrededor y estira las manitos tratando de alcanzar los micrófonos y las cámaras. Es como la llegada de una estrella de la farándula, porque él está más seguro de que son periodistas del escenario más que deportivos. Es chistoso, de cierta manera, pero Martín sabe que Manuel se siente incómodo a ver todas las luces buscando grabar su rostro.

Manuel ha empezado a ser una figura extraña en Argentina. Cuando apareció en Italia, con una pancita monona, al lado de Martín y dándole la mano, todos los programas de farándula argentinos comenzaron a preguntarse, ¿quién es este omega que le va a dar un hijo a Tincho? Luego dijeron: un chilenito. Y Manuel realmente odió cuando lo trataron de ‘’chilenito’’; por eso no es muy amigo de las cámaras trasandinas y prefiere dar pocas entrevistas y cuidar a su guagua no más. Cuando un periodista argentino le quiere preguntar algo, Manuel le da una sonrisita cínica y vuelve a caminar. Pero cuando viene un periodista chileno, ¡Manuel feliz!

Pero ese día, el día que llegan a Barcelona, avanzan por el aeropuerto y salen a tomar el auto del club que los está esperando. El chofer le abre la puerta a Manuel y le sonríe al pequeñito y Manuel le sonríe a él, contento porque alguien es bueno con su niño. Se supone que le irán a dejar a la casa que el Barcelona les ha entregado y luego el mismo chofer se llevara a Martín al club para conocer a los dirigentes y preparar todo para mañana, que será la presentación oficial.

Manuel no quiere quedarse solo en esa casa que ni conoce. Pero se queda callado y prefiere no decirle nada a Martín. Este es su día, ha llegado al club más importante y va a ser su estrella. 

En el camino, el chofer les comenta un par de cosas, les habla de lo linda que es la guagua, de cómo es el fútbol español, pero que aquí se va a adaptar bien. Martín comenta unas cosas más y después le pide a Carlitos y se queda haciéndole cariño en el cabello hasta que el chofer les comunica que ya están en casa y el alfa y el omega miran por la ventana, sorprendidos.

Es una casa enorme, por lo que ven, preciosísima. Manuel abre la puerta del auto y se inclina hacia afuera para mirar mejor. La casa en la que vivía en Santiago ya era grande, pero esta es solo la que pueden pagar gente muy poderosa y muy rica.

\- Cuidate mucho –le dice Martín, que aún tiene en brazos a Carlitos- Cualquier cosa, llamame. Voy a estar pronto en casa, lo prometo. Cuidá mucho al nene.

Manuel le da un beso de despedida y recibe en su pecho a Carlitos. 

\- Dile chao al papá. Tírale un beso.

Martín sube al auto mirando a su hijo decirle adiós con la manito y enviándole besitos chistosos que él está seguro alcanzan sus labios.

O  
O

Barcelona es todo diferente a lo que fue Udinese, Católica y River. Sus instalaciones son grandísimas. Martín recorre los pasillos con dos hombres a su lado que le vienen contando algo que no entiende bien porque no está poniendo atención. Le da pena parecer un gaucho, pero no puede evitarlo. Barcelona es el sueño de cualquier niño que se cría en una villa pobre y tiene deseos de convertirse en un crack. Es un equipazo enorme en el que juegan los mejores. 

Martín sonríe sin pensar.

Él ahora es uno de los mejores.

¡No va a parar hasta ser el mejor!

Las preparaciones con los dirigentes y las conversaciones son rápidas y más porque tiene que ser así, puro formalismo. La vuelta que dan por el campo es escueta y los grandes empresarios le dicen un par de cosas sobre la historia de Barcelona y los argentinos que han jugado allí y en realidad a Martín no le importa, porque ahora, desde que él ha llegado aquí, se crea una historia nueva y es la que él va a protagonizar.

Un apretón de manos da por finalizado el encuentro hasta mañana, que es la presentación oficial. 

Martín no alcanza a conocer a sus compañeros porque vuelve apurado a la casa, sin querer dejar a Manuel tanto tiempo solo. El chofer, en el camino de vuelta, le pregunta qué tal ha sido todo, cómo se han portado los dirigentes, le cuenta del escándalo de corrupción que había rodeado a Barcelona hace un tiempo pero hace hincapié en que es algo que ya está en el pasado. Martín responde que él viene a jugar no más. Viene a hacer las cosas bien. 

\- Lo vas a hacer muy bien, estoy seguro. 

Martín tiene una copia de la llave de la casa que le entregaron los dirigentes en el bolsillo pero aun así prefiere tocar la puerta y esperar a que Manuel llegue a abrir. Su omega aparece ahí unos segundos después, con un Carlitos llorón en brazos y una mueca de preocupación que mantiene a su vez a Martín en ascuas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó al tiro.

\- Carlitos, no para de llorar. No sé qué le pasa. Ya comió, le saqué los chanchitos, no quiere dormir, no sé si le duele algo, no sé…

\- Dámelo –dice Martín, y Carlitos se larga a llorar, aún más fuerte, contra sus brazos. Martín lo mece de aquí para allá, Manuel cierra la puerta y de pronto se encuentran solos en el extenso living de la casa. Martín da una ojeada rápida pero ya no hay demasiado tiempo para admirar su nueva casa. Su niño le quita el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? –le cuestiona Manuel, sin poder sentarse en los sillones de cuero negro. Luce muy nervioso para siquiera tomar asiento o hacer algo más que intentar acariciar la cara gordita de Carlitos.

\- ¿Y tiene fiebre? –Martín susurra, poniendo su mano sobre la frente de su hijo.

\- No, no, pero solo llora. Llevémoslo a la clínica, no quiero que le pase algo malo a mi guagua, está así desde que te fuiste y yo no conozco a nadie aquí y no sabía qué hacer y te llamaba pero no me contestabas y…

\- Manuel, calmate –dijo Martín, tratando de poner paños fríos a la situación.- Vamos, vamos a la clínica, pero tenés que quedarte tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada a Carlitos, ¿está bien?

Manuel asintió sin decir ni una palabra.

El alfa apuró a la salida, pero le entregó el niño a Manuel para llamar desde el teléfono al club para que un auto viniera a recogerlos. Explicó a duras penas que algo le pasaba a su hijo y después agradeció y le dijo a Manuel que no tardaban en llegar. Sentate, sentate, le repitió y como el omega no quería hacer nada, lo llevó con cuidado hasta el sofá y dejó que mantuviera a Carlitos en sus brazos. 

El niño no paraba de llorar y luego de darle un cariño en su pelito, Martín se hizo a un lado, dando vueltas como un león en una jaula dentro del living, preguntándose cuánto tardarían ellos en llegar. Fue ahí cuando oyó, suavecito y de a poco, la voz de Manuel, que casi en llanto, al igual que el niño, se sobreponía lentamente bajo las lágrimas de Carlitos. 

\- Oy lu luli luli, naletilı voli, naletilı voli, day silı na luli…

Se volteó, porque estaba dándole la espalda. Manuel mecía en sus brazos a la guagua, y cantaba como si nadie pudiera verlo.

\- Stali domat i hadat Çım dityatko ğoduvat. Çi bubleçko, çi medkom. Çi solodkim moloçkom... 

Carlitos abrió los ojos, hipando. 

\- Mi bubleçka kupim, ay medoçok vlupim, ay kaşki navarim, ay moloçko sparim.

Martín se acercó a ellos con cuidado. Carlitos había parado de llorar, pero no se movía y estaba muy intacto. Quiso estirar la mano y tocar sus mejillas rojas pero Manuel no paró de cantarle. Tenía una voz dulcísima y entonaba una canción de cuna tan triste, en ese idioma que Martín no supo descifrar.

\- Kolisoçko rip rip, a ditinko spit spit. Kolisoçko perestalo, a ditinoçko ustalo.

Pareció que terminaba pero Martín no se atrevió a decir palabras; solo pudo ser capaz de observar que Manuel se llevaba al niño al pecho y lo apretaba ahí celosamente. 

Así se quedaron hasta que él sintió un auto estacionarse afuera y le dijo a Manuel que ellos habían llegado.

Cuando subieron, Manuel no soltó a su guagua, no importó cuánto Martín le pidiera que le dejara tomarlo en brazos. En el auto, el chofer, que era el mismo que habían visto antes, les preguntó acongojado qué le pasaba al niño y Martín tuvo que contestar todo porque Manuel solo siguió cantando la misma canción hasta que llegaron al hospital.

O  
O

El doctor se acercó a él fuera de la habitación y dejó a Manuel y al niño en el cuarto blanco. Carlitos tenía mejor ánimo y estaba de pie sobre la camilla, sostenido de las manos de Manuel.

\- Se veía muy desesperado cuando llegó aquí –fue lo que dijo el doctor.

Martín se encogió de hombros.

\- Es nuestro primer hijo y él lo adora… 

\- Los papás primerizos se notan al instante, pero no se preocupen, es solo un resfriado. Con el jarabe que le receté estará bien.

\- Gracias, doctor.

El hombre sonrió. 

\- Tranquiliza a tu omega. Voy a buscar el jarabe, vuelvo en un instante. 

Martín asintió y sintió la palmadita que le dio el doctor en la espalda. Tomó la perilla de la habitación para empujar la puerta pero no había silencio porque Manuel estaba tarareando, con su voz dulcita, una canción nueva para su niño.

\- Oy u hayu, pry Dunayu solovey shchebeche, vin ze svoyu vsyu ptashynu do hnizdechka klyche…

El alfa vio que Carlitos sonreía y su sonrisa le pareció la más enternecedora.

\- Och-t'och-t'och i t'och-t'och-t'och solovey shchebeche, vin svoyu vsyu ptashynu do hnizdechka klyche. Oy u hayu, pry Duna-

\- Manu –decidió interrumpirlo.

Manuel dio un respingo. Se dio vuelta sonrojado y tomó al niño en brazos al instante.

\- ¿El doctor fue a buscar el jarabe?

Martín asintió.

\- ¿Qué le cantabas?

\- Unas canciones viejas que me enseñó mi abuela…

\- ¿Tu abuela no era de Chile?

\- No, era ucraniana. Son canciones en ucraniano. Me las cantaba para dormir y yo quise cantárselas a mi guagua.

\- Sos un dulce. 

Manuel recibió con una sonrisita chica el beso que le dio Martín.

O  
O

La presentación en Barcelona fue pintoresca, pero al menos le regalaron un auto que harta falta le estaba haciendo. Cuando llegaron hasta el campo, Martín fue presentado a sus compañeros. Muchos españoles, muchos europeos, algunos latinos, incluso gringos. Después de saludarlos a todos, el grupito con el cual se quedo fue uno compuesto de 3 chicos: un francés, un brasilero y un gringo. Todos hablaban un español cantadito.

\- Dale, vos sos Alfred, el gringo… -empezó Martín, juguetón.

\- Don’t call me gringo! I mean…! No me digas… -Alfred, como se llamaba el estadounidense, se echó a reír ante su incapacidad para responder de inmediato en español.

\- Vos sos Francis, el francés, es fácil acordarse.

\- Sí, muy bien –respondió él.

\- Y vos sos Luciano, el brasuca. 

\- ¡Hey! –chilló Luciano, dándole un golpe en la nuca.

Martín explotó en carcajadas, contento con estos que iban a ser sus compañeros. Eran todos simpáticos, todos graciosos, todos buenas personas, al parecer. 

\- Me dijeron que el partido que viene es la próxima semana –empezó.

\- Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones, no vas a entrar –siguió Luciano.

\- ¿Y por qué no? 

\- Porque eres un recién llegado –dijo Alfred, apretando sus anteojos- Aquí te tienes que ganar el puesto.

Martín quiso decirles: ¿acaso no saben quién soy yo? Pero prefirió callar y sonreír cínicamente.

\- ¡Claro! Esperen a que entre a la cancha, no lo van a poder creer.

O  
O

La primera vez que Martín entra a la cancha, Barcelona está jugando con el Villareal. Él ingresa casi cuando el partido va a terminar, hay una paternidad de 2 a 0, pero aun así el entrenador, Enrique García, decide enviar a Martín al terreno de juego, quizá, en busca de una diferencia más amplia. 

Los goles los ha convertido el brasilero Luciano, que parece hacer una muy buena dupla con el gringo. Francis es defensa así que, en la mayoría de los casos, observa con parsimonia el triunfo sin ataduras del barca. Martín, luego de que el hombre de pantaloncillos negros levanta la pantalla indicando que se va el 11 y entra el 10, se inclina, desliza tres dedos por el pasto y se persigna, para que su primera vez jugando por el Barcelona sea la mejor.

El marcador da los 82 minutos y hay un tiro libre, que tomará Alfred. Martín ve a Francis posicionarse en la barrera, mientras él se coloca justo ahí al frente del arco. 

Antes de que Alfred patee, Martín cierra los ojos instantes cortísimos.

Es su chance para callarle la boca a todos los que creen que él no tiene la capacidad para estar en el Barcelona.

Es su oportunidad para demostrar que es un crack.

Alfred patea y Martín salta lo más alto que puede.

Es gol de cabeza, directamente sobre el cabello del portero y Luciano es el primero en saltar a sus brazos, aun cuando Martín no está muy consciente de nada, pero al instante que entiende que ha convertido el 3 a 0 para el Barcelona, se echa a correr muy rápido y se chupa el dedo frente a una de las cámaras que están al costado.

En la casa, Manuel le ha dicho a Carlos: ¡mira, mira, el papá metió un gol! Carlitos se ha quedado observando la pantalla, con una sonrisita en sus labios porque ha reconocido a Martín. Manuel tiene otra igualita sobre su rostro. 

O  
O

Con el correr del tiempo, Martín se transforma en la estrella del Barcelona. Es aquel jugador que todos quieren ver correr y hacer goles, es D10S, como lo llaman los hinchas argentinos. Siempre está de titular y es parte de la triada de temer que el equipo posee, junto a Luciano y a Alfred. Todos los goles se los dedica a su hijo y Carlitos, ya de 3 años, corre atrás de la pelota igual que Martín. El precio de Martín ahora es muy alto y todos los clubs que lo quieren comprar se ven desesperador por conseguir la suma pero el Barcelona lo ha dejado muy claro: Martín no está en venta. Tiene un valor pero ninguno de ustedes lo puede alcanzar, él se va a quedar aquí.

Martín está contento en el Barcelona. Pero hay una presión que es más que tácita muy visible y es que todos están esperando de él el partido perfecto, el juego perfecto, los goles perfectos. Allá con la selección argentina ha hecho muchos goles pero no han ganado nada y eso es lo que tiene medio cabreado a Martín. Él realmente quiere ser capaz de ganar un título importante con su selección, pero parece que la suerte no está de su lado. 

Manuel está siempre acompañándolo, como un buen omega. Se queda a su lado y el único momento en el que no están juntos es cuando él parte a las concentraciones con la Albiceleste. Las clasificatorias ya están dadas y Martín debe jugar el último partido, el que les da el cupo para el Mundial de Estados Unidos.

Él está en la formación titular para cuando Daniel Martino finalmente elige a los veintitrés que viajarán hasta Colombia. De la misma forma, en sus otros equipos, Luciano, Francis y Alfred también son citados. Ese último día que pasan en España, Luciano organiza un asado y los invita a los tres con sus familias.

\- Nosotros les vamos a ganar –dice Luciano, que coge de la cintura a su omega, Sebastián, y corta la carne en pedacitos pequeños sobre la tabla de madera que luego entrega a Alfred para que se los dé a los niños. 

Hay nueve niños en el gigante patio de la casa de Luciano. Los cinco chiquititos de Alfred y su omega Matthew, las dos hijas de Sebastián y Luciano, Carlitos y la hija adoptada de Francis y su marido Arthur, otro alfa. Pero eso no es problema y andan todos muy contentos y los niños se comen la carne en un dos por tres.

\- ¡Sueña, Luciano! Esa copa va a ser de Argentina.

\- Hey, Estados Unidos viene muy bien, creo que tenemos una chance. 

\- ¡¿Ustedes?! Ustedes ni a octavos de final llegan. –repuso Martín.

Francis los observaba discutir comiendo de los trocitos de carne que Luciano otra vez había cortado.

\- ¡Inglaterra! ¡Inglaterra!

\- ¡A ustedes los eliminó Islandia de la Eurocopa, no tiene dignidad! 

\- ¿Y Chile? La Roja ya clasificó al mundial y primeros –remarcó Manuel, sonriendo maliciosamente. Carlitos andaba corriendo detrás de Sasha, el hijo menor de Alfred.

\- Manu, Chile clasificó con suerte. ¿Cuántas copas tenés?

\- Dos, Martín y las dos se las ganamos a ustedes.

\- ¡Uuh! –gritó Luciano. Martín negó con la cabeza y quiso decir algo pero no lo hizo.

O  
O

El partido contra Colombia fue en Barranquilla a las ocho de la tarde. Martín oyó su himno y lo entonó con los ojos cerrados y la mano apretada en el pecho. Cuando el árbitro dio el pitazo inicial, David Rubio pateó la pelota a su compañero y entonces el juego empezó. Colombia era una selección poderosa, pero en este partido se jugaban su chance de ir al mundial y sabían que todo lo que podían hacer era ganar. A Argentina le bastaba el empate, pero a Martín el orgullo le impedía pensar en un empate como el destino para este partido. Argentina iba a ganar. Argentina tenía que ganar.

Martín tenía la pelota en los pies y corría rápido, intentando pasarse a los centrales colombianos que aparecían sobre él como hombres gigantes, morenos atropelladores. Uno golpeó a Martín y él se dejó caer, haciendo claras señas de dolor. El árbitro se acercó, curioso, a ver cómo estaba el alfa pero Martín se movía hacia acá y hacia allá en el césped, cogiéndose la pierna lastimada. Dio un pitido y decretó ‘’tiro libre’’. 

Fue su compañero, Leonel Del Castillo, el que lo tomó. Martín se paró cojeando pero trotó hasta que se posicionó atrás de la barrera, para tener la opción de cabecear. Leonel retrocedió unos pasos, suspiró fuerte y pegó. Pero el tiro dio en la barrera, y de ahí, Colombia salió de contra rapidísimo, esquivando a los defensas argentinos, Alejandro Mascherano se estiró todo lo que pudo para bajar a David Rubio; cuando lo logró, su arquero, Germán Romero, le dio un beso en su pulida cabeza.

Los cuarenta y cinco minutos terminaron cero a cero. Cuando volvieron del medio tiempo, algo le dijo Gerardo Higuaín a Martín y él negó con la cabeza y le contestó con otras palabas al oído. El árbitro dio el pitido y fue cómo empezó.

A los 47 minutos Argentina metió una contra tremenda que resultó en gol de Maximiliano Banega. ¡El 1 a 0 emergía! El estadio entero se silenció, Martín saltó sobre Maxi al instante y el resto de los compañeros llegó a abrazarlo también. Argentina estaba consiguiendo pasajes para Estados Unidos. Había que seguir así. 

Martín alcanzó su momento en el minuto 75. De un tiro libre convirtió un gol que dejó quietísimo al arquero Diego Ospina. La pequeña hinchada argentina en Barranquilla explotó de emoción. ¡El 10 se imponía allá en Colombia! Argentina ganaba 2 a 0 y dejaba a Colombia luchando por el repechaje. 

El árbitro dio el pitazo final a los 93 minutos. Martín saltó de emoción. ¡Era el primer mundial en el que estaría presente y él había ayudado a Argentina a estar ahí! 

Los jugadores argentinos, juntos entre la tristeza de los colombianos, se dieron la mano y formaron una ronda. Martín sujetó fuerte la mano de Leonel, por un lado, y de Maxi, por el otro. Así cantaban:

\- ¡Al mundial, al mundial, vamos al mundial!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es como un capítulo de transición. 
> 
> Primera canción en español:
> 
> Ay lu luli luli, las palomas llegan volando, las palomas llegan volando, y se posaron en la pequeña cuna, y empezaron a pensar cómo alimentar a la guagua, darle un poco de miel o algún dulce de leche. Vamos a tomar una rosquilla, vamos a darle un poco de miel, vamos a cocinar un poco de avena y un poco de leche al vapor. La cuna suena, suena, la guagua va a dormir, a dormir, la cuna deja de sonar, pero la guagua sigue durmiendo. 
> 
> Segunda canción en español:
> 
> En un claro cerca del Danubio se oye el canto de un ruiseñor. Él está llamando a su familia para volver a su nido. Och-t'och-t'och i t'och-t'och-t'och, el canto del ruiseñor. Él está llamando a su familia al nido.


	4. The Beautiful Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's rejoice in the beautiful game

El partido ya estaba por empezar, Manuel llegó tarde porque Carlitos durmió siesta por casi toda la tarde y él no tuvo el corazón para despertarlo. El estadio en el que se disputaría el Chile vs Australia era el Soldier Field, en Chicago. Incluso cuando la mayoría del estadio vestía de amarillo, Manuel estaba seguro que su himno se haría escuchar tanto como en tierras chilenas y eso lo llenaba de emoción.

Martín estaba en concentración con la selección argentina, pero habían hablado por skype y había sido él precisamente quien había insistido en que le pusiera encima a Carlitos la camiseta chiquita de la Roja que le había comprado justo para este momento. En verdad, Manuel no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto, pero cedió al final porque, realmente, algo de razón tenía Martín.

La Roja iba a ganar este encuentro. 

Los que creen saber de fútbol habían dicho: Chile no va a pasar de esta fase, incluso ganando dos copas hace algunos años, no serán capaces de vencer a Holanda y España. ¡Ellos no sabían nada! Manuel está confiadísimo en lo que su selección puede hacer. Van a golear a Australia y pasará lo mismo con Holanda y España y Chile va a ser campeón, porque esta camada de jugadores ha hecho a todos los chilenos aspirar a cosas grandes, a triunfos esplendorosos, ¿por qué no soñar con vencer a los grandes y llevarse la Copa? 

Carlitos estira la mano y le señala a los muchachos, que llevan las banderas y salen del túnel. Manuel se pone de pie para observar bien y asiente y se queda así, Carlitos se sube en el asiento de plástico para mirar mejor.

\- Papá, ¿yo puedo sacarme una foto con Alejandro Sánchez?

\- ¡Ojalá pudiéramos encontrarlo cuando se termine el partido! –le contestó Manuel, contento con su propia ilusión- 

Las selecciones por fin hicieron aparición en el campo de juego. El primer himno tocado fue el de Australia, Manuel y Carlitos esperaron pacientemente hasta que acabara y cuando la canción nacional chilena empezó con sus acordes, Carlitos se puso la mano en el pecho, Manuel las juntó tras su espalda y cantaron los dos, acompañados de miles de otras voces chilenas que también lo entonaban.

Como de costumbre, la organización cortó el himno antes de que se diera por completo, pero Carlitos sonrió a su papá en el momento en que el resto de los hinchas australianos se quedó callado para oír cómo sonaba en la boca de sus rivales la canción nacional. El ¡de los libres! Suena furiosamente en el Sodier Field, quizá como prueba de lo aguerridos que estarán los jugadores en esta copa. Manuel también lo grita con fervor.

Que empiece el juego.

Australia no tiene dominación del balón, desde los primeros instantes de partido se puede notar eso. Chile mantiene la pelota en sus pies y, las pocas veces que Australia la consigue, de vuelta Chile pega una contra imparable para todos. Tan bien está jugando la Roja, que el partido acaba cuatro a uno en favor de ella, y Carlitos y Manuel saltan y agitan los brazos en la tribuna. 

Cuando los jugadores de Chile pasan por el costado de las gradas, directo al túnel, Manuel y Carlitos corren a conseguir, por lo menos, que algún jugador les dé la mano. El Huaso Isla los mira de reojo y reconoce al novio de Hernández y se acerca, condescendiente, a darles la mano. Carlitos mira a Manuel emocionadísimo y promete que no se lavará la mano nunca más.

O  
O

Con el paso del tiempo, Argentina logra avanzar hasta octavos de final. Clasifica primero en su grupo, ganando todos los partidos. Su objetivo principal ahora es enfrentar a Suiza y clasificar a cuartos, por lo menos así se lo hace saber a Manuel cuando hablan por Skype.

\- ¿Supiste que Chile también pasó a cuartos? Le ganamos a Brasil 2-0, ¡Carlitos y yo estamos tan felices!

\- SI vos estás feliz, yo también –dijo Martín, con una sonrisa dulzona en la cara. Manuel le sonrió también y Carlitos apareció de repente, sentándose en las piernas del omega.

\- ¡Hola, papá! ¡Vi tu partido!

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y te gustó?

\- ¡Sí! –saltó Carlitos- Pero, ¿por qué no metiste un gol?

\- El papá no puede siempre meter goles –explicó Manuel- ¡Tiene que dejarle también el lugar a sus compañeros! Además, así cuando llegue a la casa, con la medalla de los segundos, va a poder jugar contigo y meter un montón de goles.

\- ¡Con la medalla de los segundos! ¿Y quién va a ganar, Manu?

\- Chile, obvio. 

Martín se echó a reír, Manuel frunció el ceño porque no entendió el motivo de sus muecas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo que dejarte. El profe nos va a llamar luego. Poné a Carlitos aquí, para darle un beso.

\- Ya, Carlitos, despídete de tu papá. 

\- ¡Chao, papá! –murmuró el niño- Estoy seguro que vas a ganarle a Suiza.

\- Yo también estoy seguro. Ojalá Chile le gane a Colombia.

\- Así va a ser –completó Manuel, con seguridad.

\- Besos, Manuel, nos vemos pronto.

\- ¡Cuídate!

Martín cortó la comunicación.

Al rato partió a los entrenamientos, con el resto de los muchachos. Hicieron los ejercicios, jugaron a la pelota, bromearon entre todos y se devolvieron a las habitaciones con la idea de que el próximo partido lo iban a ganar. Martín entró a la habitación que compartía con Del Castillo y al instante se quedó solo porque Leonel partió a darse una ducha. Martín dijo que iría también pero antes se dio la vuelta para buscar su celular. 

Notó que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de su mamá y de Victoria.

Martín frunció el ceño. Marcó el número de Sofía y esperó un par de pitidos hasta que la voz de su mamá apareció. Sonaba acongojada y triste y al principio él no pudo entenderlo.

\- ¿Qué pasó, mamá?

\- Ay, hijo, yo no sé si decirte esto…

\- ¿Qué pasó, mamá? –repitió Martín- ¿Pasó algo malo? 

\- ¿Vos estás bien? ¿Cómo andás por allá?

\- Mamá, yo estoy bien, ¿qué pasó?

\- Ay, Martín… hace un rato nos avisaron, yo no sabía si contarte pero Victoria dijo que era mejor decirte, pero yo no quería molestarte.

\- Me estás asustando… ¿le pasó algo a ustedes? ¿Están bien?

\- El curita Echagüe, hijo, el curita Echagüe.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Él… él está bien?

Sofía se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

\- Me avisaron que murió, hijo, recién no más. Le dio un paro cardíaco y se fue, no alcanzaron ni a llevarlo al hospital… se fue, hijo. Se fue.

Fue el turno de Martín de dejar de hablar. Su mamá siguió interpelándolo pero él no daba ninguna respuesta, sino que simplemente se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba mirando muy concentrado al closet que se erguía al costado de la habitación pero no podía responder a nada ni tampoco prestar atención. El cura Echagüe había muerto y él ni siquiera pudo decirle lo importante que había sido para su vida en el fútbol, ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias.

Martín se pasó una mano por la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba mojada.

O  
O

Manuel vio lo que Martín puso en Instagram y se enteró después por los noticieros y los programas de farándula. Ellos mostraban la imagen que el alfa había subido a esa página e informaban un poco acerca de quién era el padre Echagüe y cuál había sido su influencia en la vida de Martín. Manuel había querido comentar algo en la foto pero prefirió decírselo cuando pudiera realmente hablar con él. Martín solo había colocado una imagen de él cuando niño junto al padre Echagüe, con una pelota en las manos y con esta leyenda: ‘’Nadie deje que caiga en el olvido la historia de un cura bueno’’. A Manuel le había dado una pena tremenda.

Fue así cómo le afectó a Martín la muerte del padre Echagüe. Ese partido contra Suiza fue el peor que él había jugado. El gol que Fabián Hernández convirtió fue el único del partido e incluso a Martín lo sacaron cuando comenzaba el segundo tiempo. Simplemente no tenía ánimo de nada, no quería correr, no buscaba la pelota ni la peleaba, se esparcía en el campo e incluso se quedaba mucho tiempo en el suelo en cuanto sus rivales le golpeaban. El árbitro incluso le dio una amarilla por eso, pero Martín parecía no tener ganas de nada.

Martino le acarició la cabeza cuando el juego terminó y quiso hablar con él, pero Martín se rehusó y se fue al bus rápidamente. Allá arriba sus compañeros trataron de animarlo pero nada funcionó. De vuelta al hotel, Martín se recostó en la cama. Su celular sonó pero él no le dio importancia. Así lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que le hastió y contestó, irremediablemente. Era Manuel.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Martín, irritadísimo.

\- Martín, vi el partido de hoy día. Vi cómo jugaste, vi lo que hiciste y no me gustó. 

\- Manu, yo no necesito esto. Voy a colgar…

\- Déjame hablar. Yo sé que todavía tienes mucha pena por la muerte del padre Echagüe, todos estamos así. Tu mamá y tu hermana también, ustedes lo conocían desde que eran chiquititos. Él fue el que te ayudó más que nadie, él fue el primero que creyó en ti y te llevó a la escuelita de fútbol de la capital, ¿y así le estás pagando? ¿Así te dejas destruir en un partido? Estoy seguro que, más que nada, el padre Echagüe quisiera verte ganador y feliz, luciéndote, demostrando lo que sabes hacer tan bien. Dale, Martín, yo sé que la pena no se va a pasar rápido, pero no puedes hacerle esto al padre Echagüe. En el cielo, donde él está, te está mirando y está reprobando esta actitud. Vuelve a ser como eras antes en la cancha, vuelve a serlo por él. Esto es lo que el padre más querría. Hazlo por él, Martín. Y por ti mismo. Todos queremos verte campeón.

Martín oyó todo lo que Manuel le dijo y luego cortó.

El próximo partido con Bélgica no fue muy diferente. Martín no se lució y aunque la victoria acompañó a su equipo, todos remarcaban el juego de este alfa, todos se preguntaban a dónde estaba, por qué seguía dormido, qué tanto le había afectado la muerte del cura Echagüe. Nadie se ponía en su lugar, o al menos eso creía Martín. 

Las palabras de Manuel le habían hecho pensar pero no lo suficiente como para retomar su poderío en la cancha. Todavía se sentía muy triste y desolado e incluso ahora que estaban en semifinales y tenían que jugar con Holanda, no había mucho que lo hiciera ponerse contento.

Todos sus compañeros estaban ahí apoyándolo, el técnico también y Martín lo agradecía pero lo que más quería era estar solo y recuperarse; hasta había pensado en dejar la selección pero luego desistió rapidísimo. Quizá Manuel tenía razón y el cura Echagüe quisiera verlo campeón más que nunca. No podía hacerle esto a su equipo, de todas formas.

Martín suspiró profundamente. Solo en la habitación, tomó una decisión. Se puso de pie y partió a los entrenamientos. Si querían ganarle a Holanda, iba a ser un trabajo de todos. Todos eran un equipo y él ya no podía seguir decepcionándolos. 

Esta vez lo haría bien, porque todos así lo deseaban. Porque el primero que creyó en él así lo hubiera querido.

O  
O

Martín llamó a Manuel antes del juego y lo encontró con la cara apenada y con lleno de manchitas roja que evidenciaban que había llorado. Carlitos estaba a su lado y se veía igual y eso le dolió a él montones, pero Martín sabía la causa.

\- Nosotros –empezó Manuel, antes de que siquiera Martín pudiera decir algo- Nosotros nos merecíamos esto más que nadie. ¡Y nos quitaron la ilusión! ¡No es justo, Martín! ¡No es justo!

\- Mi amor, yo lo siento mucho… pero ustedes jugaron muy bien y ese gol de Alemania…

\- ¡Fue en el último minuto! ¡Cómo siempre nos solía pasar! ¡Me da tanta rabia y tanta pena!

\- ¿Y Carlitos, cómo está?

\- Aquí, po. Llorando igual. Ahora nosotros ya estamos en la casa pero en el camino se vino llorando. Lo único bueno es que alcanzamos a ver a Alejandro Sánchez y Carlitos se tomó una foto con él, pero estaban todos destrozados, todos tristes, porque faltaba tan poco, tan poco…

\- Pero van a jugar el partido por el tercer lugar…

\- ¡Y qué! ¡Nuestro sueño era la Copa! ¡La Copa! 

\- Amor, tengo que dejarte. Ya tenemos que partir a entrenar. ¡Carlitos, cuidá mucho a tu papá y no estés triste!

Carlitos hipó, conteniendo el llanto.

\- Ya, Martín, que te vaya bien. Estoy seguro que vas a ganar. Tienes que salir campeón, por todos.

\- Salir campeón –repitió Martín- Por todos.

El partido contra Holanda fue apretado, justo y preciso. Ninguna falta de ninguno de los dos equipos, ningún error. Los noventa minutos llegaron cero a cero y entonces los penales vinieron, obligatoriamente. Germán Romero era toda la esperanza de Argentina. A Martín le tocó tirar el último penal, ellos llevaban la delantera. Todos sus compañeros le dieron ánimo, las energías suficientes para el triunfo. Martín empujó la pelota y entonces cayó al arco y la canción del Mundial, ‘’The Time of our Lives’’ comenzó a sonar y Martín supo que habían clasificado a la final contra Alemania. 

O  
O

El día anterior, Chile jugó con Holanda por el tercer lugar de la Copa y ganó el partido. Martín llamó a Manuel, que no había comprado entradas para ir al estadio y se encontraba en el hotel con Carlitos. Manuel había preparado un asado pequeño en una parrilla eléctrica y Carlitos y él estaban comiendo todavía un par de choripanes cuando le contestaron la llamada.

\- No feliz feliz, pero feliz. –respondió Manuel y Martín se echó a reír.

\- ¡Tenés que estar contento! 

\- Tu mamá y tu hermana me llamaron.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para felicitarme por el triunfo de Chile.

\- Son un par de locas.

\- ¡Papá, te voy a guardar un choripán! –Carlitos interrumpió.

\- ¡Guárdame dos! 

\- Suerte mañana, Martín –dijo Manuel, más despacio- Confía en ti y en tu equipo. Ustedes tienen todo para ganar. Sé que lo van a hacer.

Cuando el día finalmente llegó, la cita fue a las cuatro de la tarde, en el estadio MetLife. Las dos escuadras caminaron directo al campo de juego, en línea recta. Martín se persignó al entrar a la cancha. Los himnos fueron tocados y los niños se sostuvieron de las manos. Luego del partido sería la ceremonia de cierre del Mundial, pero Martín no pensaba en eso y todo lo que podía tener cabida en su mente eran los noventa minutos en los que planeaba derribar a una selección alemana que venía de ganarle a Chile con lo justo. 

El árbitro que dirigía el encuentro, un brasilero, dio el pitido inicial y la pelota empezó a correr. Martín y Fabián se encargaban de ir por las bandas, en cambio, Leonel trataba de centrarse. Alemania era un equipo poderoso, con jugadores fuertes y habilidosos pero, a diferencia de los argentinos, no eran tan rápidos y solían perder la pelota pronto. Sin embargo, Argentina aún no hacía el suficiente daño y a pesar de que habían tenido algunas llegadas al área, estas se habían desvanecido ante la presencia del portero alemán.

Aun así, el juego seguía en marcha y los cuarenta y cinco minutos se fueron volando. Los dos equipos no se golpearon y en el medio tiempo la reorganización no fue tan extensa. Ambos siguieron con la misma formación cuando el segundo tiempo vino. Martín y sus compañeros delanteros intentaban hacer las jugadas que tanto habían practicado en los entrenamientos pero era imposible con los defensas y los volantes alemanes atacando contra ellos sin piedad. En una pelota detenida, Argentina vio su opción, pero Leonel desvió el tiro y el balón llegó a las manos del arquero.

Alemania tuvo su oportunidad a los minutos después, en una contra tremenda que metió. Kurz apuró y estuvo a punto de convertir un gol si no fuera porque Mascherano alcanzó a contrariarlo. Los hinchas argentinos allá en las gradas se taparon la boca. Los alemanes, la cabeza.

Así fueron llegando los noventa minutos, con el marcador cero a cero. Martín no quería llegar hasta el alargue ¡y menos a los penales!, le recordaba las finales pasadas con Chile. Por eso hizo un carrerón de último minuto hasta el arco del portero alemán, pero el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato y entonces el juego se acabó. 

El brasilero no dio espacio para recuperaciones y de inmediato hizo a los jugadores cambiarse de lado. El partido comenzó de vuelta. Muchos de los jugadores argentinos estaban muy cansados y Martín podía notar eso, pero él seguía corriendo tan rápido y con tanta fuerza como cuando el juego recién empezó. Los alemanes eran más altos y corpulentos, sin embargo y eran atropelladores. Un europeo se ganó una tarjeta amarilla al tratar de bajar a Maxi. 

Los quince minutos iniciales se pasaron muy rápido. Pronto, tuvieron que volver a cambiar de lado y el partido se inició otra vez. Martín miraba a sus compañeros y luego a sus rivales y seguía pensando, que esto no podía darse así. Tenían que ganar la Copa Mundial. Aquí estaba su oportunidad, su chance. Recordó brevemente la canción del torneo y se le escapó una sonrisa: este es el momento de nuestras vidas. Pero Alemania se encargó de romper la ilusión en el minuto 118, cuando luego de un escape de Schultz, Klausen tomó la pelota, evadió a la defensa argentina y se coló entre ellos cabeceando directamente al arco. Romero no pudo evitarlo y la pelota entró. 

El grito de la hinchada alemana calló los suspiros de todos los argentinos.

El grito de los jugadores alemanes calló la esperanza de Martín.

Luego los minutos que quedaban se hicieron aire. Martín no más oyó el pitido final y las voces de los alemanes y después sintió un brazo que le rodeaba el cuello. Estaba abatido. 

O  
O

La ceremonia de premiación fue aburrida para ellos, ¡por supuesto que lo iba a ser! ¡Humillante y desgraciada! Les dieron las medallas de plata pero ellos se la quitaron de los cuellos de inmediato y de lejos vieron la celebración del campeón, de lejos los miraron levantar la copa que debió haber sido de ellos. De vuelta, en el camarín, habían conversado entre todos acerca de la derrota pero no habían llegado a nada y más que unidos, se habían quedado separados. 

Martín los odió a todos, pero luego entendió que el juego era colectivo y que si los odiaba a todos, también debía odiarse a él mismo.

La noche arribó. Los jugadores empezaban sus vacaciones, así que no tenían ninguna responsabilidad de quedarse en ese hotel. Martín se quedó por mucho rato, hasta que dieron más o menos las doce, en la habitación de ese hotel, solo. Después creyó que ya era hora de volver al hotel en el que estaban Manuel y Carlitos y se dirigió hacia allá, con todas sus cosas. Él tenía la llave de la habitación en la que se hospedaba su familia y cuando subió los pisos en el ascensor, recostó la cabeza en el metal frío.

Realmente necesitaba dormir un poco.

Cuando llegó a la habitación y entró, el silencio lo embargó. En el pequeño salón no había nada; tuvo que dar la vuelta y doblar y entonces lo vio: en una de las camas, Manuel y Carlitos estaban acurrucados el uno contra el otro, dormidos, y sobre ella había un papel que decía ‘’eres el mejor’’. Martín lo tomó y lo apretujó contra su pecho. Después se encargó de cubrirlos, no sin antes tomarles una fotografía.

Quiso subirla a su Instagram, pero luego se detuvo. Antes de irse a dormir con ellos, la colocó de fondo de pantalla. 

O  
O

Manuel le había dicho que escuchara esa canción y Martín lo estaba haciendo, mientras caminaba hasta la tumba del padre Echagüe. Era de una banda chilena que se llamaba Los Miserables; Manuel le dijo ‘’es tu canción’’ y Martín se había reído, pero le había prometido oírla. Era pegajosa y de buen ritmo y la letra le encantó al instante, porque, sueños de niñez, convertir alguna vez un gol a estadio lleno, eludiendo al portero. 

La tumba del padre Echagüe era sencilla, como lo había sido toda su vida. Martín se reclinó ante ella y dejó un ramo de flores, que abundaban allí. Se persignó, rezó un padre nuestro y un ave maría, habló con el curita en silencio, y después levantó la cabeza, lleno de una paz enorme. Le dio una sonrisa a la tumba y partió de vuelta a su auto, tenía que llegar a la Villa y juntarse ahí con su familia.

La Villa estaba llena de gente que lo esperaba, de todos lados. Cuando estacionó su auto en frente de su antigua casa, Manuel, Carlitos, su madre y su hermana fueron los primeros en amontonarse allí. Martín les dio un abrazo a los cuatro y después saludó con la mano a toda la gente que gritaba su nombre. Era increíble, cómo ellos seguían queriéndolo, a pesar de haber perdido una final. Su pueblo aún no perdía la fe, su pueblo todavía no dejaba de creer. Mientras el jugara, se encargaría que eso no se fuera nunca.

Martín se sacó varias fotos con los niños y con todos los que vinieron a verlos. Se encargó de firmar camisetas, autógrafos y balones por mucho rato, hasta que dio un grito y todos le prestaron atención de inmediato. 

\- Che, vengan todos, acá, justo en mi casa, ¡vengan!

La gente se miró media confusa pero le hicieron caso a Martín y pronto la mayoría estuvo aglutinada frente a la antigua casa. Martín le dijo a su mamá que colocara la cámara y el pedestal ahí en frente de todos y la gente comenzó a cuchichear, emocionada.

\- Carlitos, Manuel, vengan. 

Manuel se acercó a él y Martín tomó a Carlitos en brazos. Le hizo señas a su mamá para que viniera acomodarse junto a ellos y él y su omega se pusieron en frente, pero justo al medio. Carlitos le pasó un brazo por el cuello y miró a la cámara, sonriendo. Manuel lo hizo también. Martín contó hasta diez y entonces la cámara hizo un ruido y mostró una luz y toda la gente se preparó. 

Martín fue el primero en ver la foto. La foto con su gente, en su barrio, podía no tener una Copa pero tenía todo esto y esto valía más que cualquier cosa.

O  
O

Lo último que se supo de Martín Hernández, antes de que se fuera hasta el Sudeste Asiático con su omega y su hijo, fue la foto que subió a su Instagram. En ella se mostraba a mucha gente y a su familia en el centro. El fondo era un lugar pobre, pero con la alegría de las personas que se demostraba en la fotografía eso era lo de menos.

La foto venía con una frase. Una que todos los periodistas remarcaron. Ellos dijeron ‘’aquí está la vida de Martín, esto es Martín’’ Y tenían razón. Esto era lo que esa imagen decía:

 _Sueños de niñez, convertirle alguna vez un gran gol a la vida y encontrar una salida. Tan solo una ilusión al destino doblegó y los sueños de un niño que en crack se convirtió_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia! Estoy muy contenta con el final que esto tuvo, espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado. Me gustaría dejarles estas cuatro canciones que fueron las principales en la escritura de esta historia: El Crack (de Los Miserables), El Pibe de mi Barrio, El Gol de mi Corazón (de Dr. Krápula) y The Time of Our Lives (de Chawki). ¡Cariños!


End file.
